Academia de artes San Pablo
by Kimberly Brower
Summary: Candy vivia en Inglaterra pero se mudo a Nueva York donde conoce a Anthony y se enamora, al pasar los años ella es aceptada para entrar a la Academia de artes donde estudia ballet y se encuentra con un amigo de su infacia...
1. Prologo

Prologo

Candy estaba en su cuarto viendo como los señores se llevaban sus cosas hacia una mudanza, su papa' había conseguido un trabajo en estados unidos así que se mudarían a Nueva York.

-¡Candy, alguien te busca!- su papa' la saco de sus pensamientos

-ya voy- Candy bajo rápido y se encontró con Terry, su mejor amigo- ¡Terry que alegría!

-hola pecas-

-Terry te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas así

-lo siento pero se me hacen chistosas tus pecas

-Terry si te sigues portando así no te voy a dar un regalo

-a si ¿Cuál?

-mira- Candy le dio un pañuelo con una armónica adentro

-gracias Candy, pero yo no tengo nada que darte

-no te preocupes, quiero dártela ya que tu la sabes tocar y yo no

-gracias

-van siéntate a mi lado- Candy y Terry se sentaron en las escaleras que estaban afuera de su casa- puedes tocar por ultima vez la armónica

-claro que si con mucho gusto

Terry empezó a tocar la armónica, era una melodía triste pero era la favorita de Candy, ambos tenían 5 años, pero se querían, ellos fueron amigos desde que tenían memoria sus papas eran amigos y pues siempre jugaban juntos, iban a la misma escuela, cuando la melodía termino Candy le dio un abrazo.

-gracias Terry

-Candy te voy a extrañar, no voy a tener a nadie con quien jugar

-ya harás amigos Terry

-esta bien pecosa, cuídate algún día nos volveremos a ver….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Candy estaba en el avión solo podía pensar en su familia que dejaba atrás pero por algo ella tenia que ir a Estados Unidos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

N/A- es una historia que pensé desde hace mucho espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 1 haciendo nuevos amigos

Capitulo 1- Haciendo nuevos amigos

Candy vio su nueva casa era grande al igual que la otra, pero se sentía un poco sola ya que ya no tenia a su amigo Terry, el que siempre estuvo con ella desde que tenía memoria. Entro a su casa y no había nada, sus cosas tardarían una semana en llegar pero en ese tiempo se iban a quedar en un hotel, ella fue a revisar su cuarto, su cuarto era grande, tenia un baño en su cuarto, a lado de su puerta tenia su closet, a lado del closet en la otra pared había una ventana que tenia un mueble para que se sentara, vio a través de ella y justo en frente quedaba otra ventana, se preguntaba ¿quien viviría ahí?

-Candy, ven a saludar- su papa' la saco de sus pensamientos

-ya voy- bajo las escalera y vio a un señor igual de alto a su papa'

-buenos días pequeña

-hola

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Candy

-Yo me llamo Franco y vivo a lado

-bueno Franco vamos al despacho para seguir hablando de los asuntos pendientes

-claro, pero voy a mi casa por mi hijo para que pueda conocer a tu hija

-eso me parecería perfecto

Franco salió de la casa de Candy

-papi, ¿Quién es ese señor?

-él va a trabajar conmigo y lo conozco desde hace mucho

-ah, bueno

-ahorita va a traer a su hijo para que lo conozcas

-bueno, pero y si no le agrado

-no lo creo

-esta bien- Candy se sintió más segura.

Minutos pasaron cuando Franco llego con su hijo

-bueno Albert-refiriéndose al papa' de Candy- Candy; él es Anthony – dijo Franco, Anthony era un niño rubio con ojos azules tenia la edad de Candy así que no habría problema en eso.

-hola Anthony, me llamo Candy

-hola; papa' ¿podemos ir al parque?

-a mi no me preguntes, pregúntale a su papa'

-señor ¿puedo?

-si

-gracias papi- dijo Candy muy entusiasmada

Anthony y Candy salieron y caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un parque que quedaba muy cerca de sus casas

-¿de donde vienes?

-de Londres

- yo tengo un primo ahí

-yo tengo a mi familia ahí

-¿que te gusta hacer?

-pues últimamente me gusta bailar ballet y ¿a ti?

-me gusta el futbol soccer

- a mi solo me gusta cuando yo juego sino no

-jajá

-no te rías

-esta bien, ya que si te gusta jugar futbol, ¿quieres jugar?

-si

Candy y Anthony jugaron hasta la hora de la comida ya que el sol estaba muy fuerte.

-vamos a mi casa para presentarte a mis primos

-si, ¡que emoción!

Anthony la llevo a su casa, su casa era elegante e igual de grande a la de ella.

-que bonita casa tienes

-gracias pero vamos al jardín ahí deben estar mis primos- Anthony y Candy fueron hacia la sala ahí se encontraba una puerta de cristal en donde se podía apreciar el jardín, ahí estaban dos niños y una niña.

-Archie, Stear, Aní- todos voltearon y vieron a una niña extraña

-hola Anthony, ¿Quién es ella?- dijo Archie

- bueno le presento a mi nueva amiga Candy, ella va a ser mi vecina

-déjame recordarte que todos somos vecinos- dijo Stear

-si pero ella vivirá en la casa de alado así que es mi vecina- dijo Anthony defendiéndose

Mientras los tres se peleaban por cosas insignificantes Candy y Aní platicaban.

-hola yo me llamo Aní

-hola, yo me llamo Candy

-¿quieres jugar con nosotros?

-claro que si, pero – Candy volteo a ver a su alrededor y vio que los niños todavía estaban peleando- creo que ellos no van a jugar

-yo también lo creo

-jaja

-tienes un acento extraño de ¿Dónde vienes?

-de Inglaterra

-que lindo

-¡chicos, pueden dejar de pelear!- todos voltearon a ver a Candy

-lo siento Candy- dijo Anthony

-bueno no te preocupes, pero sigamos jugando ahora tenemos mas jugadores

-no lo creo a ninguno les gusta jugar, pero puedes preguntar

-¿quieren jugar futbol con nosotros?

-a mi no me gusta- dijo Aní

-no, se me va a ensuciar la ropa- dijo Archie

-no gracias no soy bueno jugando- dijo Stear

-te lo dije- dijo Anthony

-esta bien, pero tu y yo si jugamos ¿verdad?

-si

A partir de ese momento Anthony y Candy se volvieron muy unidos habían encontrado a su compañero pero aun no lo sabían eran muy chicos como para saber que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Al pasar de los años ellos dos se fueron enamorando uno del otro, Candy bailaba ballet y era muy buena, Anthony le apasionaba la guitarra, a Aní le gustaba actuar, a Stear le gustaba el arte, cada uno tenia un talento. Archie se enamoro de Aní y se le declaro cuando tenia 13 años, en ese momento Candy se sintió mas confiada en que le diría a Anthony lo que sentía pero cuando se lo iba a decir Anthony presento a Eliza como su novia eso le partió el corazón y se dijo a si misma que el no sabría de sus sentimientos.

Continuara…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"los personajes no me pertenecen solo fantaseo con ellos"

El capitulo es corto ya que se me seco el cerebro y no había mucho que poner ya que en el siguiente son 10 años después de que se conocieron y viene lo mas dramático, mis amigas dicen que esta historia es muy dramática, y que siempre escribo con mucho drama pero creo que así soy.

Muchas gracias por leer

Tefa-sakura: gracias por leer la historia si, la historia va a ser Candy & Anthony pero para ponerle drama esta Terry. Bueno espero que te guste.

Val rod- pues ya apareció Anthony jaja, lamentablemente si tiene novia pero no por mucho tiempo muajajaja. ;)


	3. Chapter 2 Algo inesperado

Capitulo 2

Habían pasado diez años desde que Candy había conocido a Anthony, el había sido su mejor amigo desde entonces, siempre estaban juntos pero todo cambio cuando ellos tenían 13, el presento a Eliza como su novia, eso derrumbo a Candy por unos días pero tenia que ser fuerte ella seria feliz si él era feliz.

Candy se despertó un poco mas temprano de lo normal, su rutina había cambiado un poco, todos los días excepto domingos tenia practicas de ballet, su papa' la metió a clases de ballet desde que llegaron poco a poco fue mejorando y llego a ser la mejor de la clase, mientras que Anthony como siempre había jugado futbol, su papa' lo puso en un equipo y era capitán, iba al gimnasio casi todos los días a parte de que le apasionaba tocar la guitarra. Cada uno tenia vidas diferentes poco a poco perdían contacto pero nunca se perdió ese amor que según ellos era no correspondido

Candy rodaba y rodaba por la cama para poder dormir un poco más pero no pudo, así que se levanto y fue hacia su ventana, era un hábito decirle "hola" a Anthony cuando despertaba. Ella se asomo y milagrosamente vio a Anthony despierto tocando guitarra con audífonos ya que a esas horas no lo dejaban tocar sin ellos, Anthony momentáneamente volteo a la ventana y la vio le sonrió y movió la mano. Candy hiso lo mismo después cerro sus cortinas para cambiarse y ponerse su uniforme, bajo para ver que hacia de desayunar, su papa' se levantaba temprano y hacia el desayuno pero como esta vez ella se levanto temprano, ella lo empezó a hacer. Minutos después bajo su papa' por una taza de café.

-buenos días papa'

-hola hija, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-bien, ¿Qué desayunamos?

-huevo revuelto

-bien

-¿cuando tenias que enviar la solicitud para la academia en Londres?

-que despistado eres, la mandamos hace un mes

-claro, ¿Cuándo te dicen si entras o no?

-primero tengo que hacer una audición

-¿Cuándo es?

-papa' ya te había dicho

-lo siento pero no me acuerdo

-este viernes va a ser la obra de romeo y Julieta, yo soy Julieta y ellos van a ir a ver la obra y van a ver si les gusta o no, ellos nos llamaran una semana después para decirnos el resultado

-gracias

-de nada

-no te enojes hija- le dijo ya que se notaba como tenia la cara roja

-lo siento pero te lo dije ayer

-¿en serio?

-¡papa'!

-esta bien

El papa' de Candy era muy despistado pero con lo que llevaba a su trabajo era muy bueno, su papa se fue a trabajar y Candy se quedo para lavar los trastes, cuando termino salió de su casa para irse a su escuela, la escuela quedaba a 10 minutos caminando, así que siempre se iba caminando, de repente escucho unos pasos detrás de ella

-hola Candy- Candy volteo y vio que era Aní su mejor amiga desde que se conocieron

-hola, ¿Cuándo es tu audición?

-el viernes y ¿la tuya?

-el lunes de la próxima semana

-¿vas a venir a ver la obra?

-claro, no me la perdería por nada, aparte de que tienes el protagónico

-si, e trabajado muy duro por el

-si, ya te quiero ver en tu vestido de Julieta

-¿Archie va a ir?

-si el y su hermano no se lo perdería por nada

-y ¿Anthony?

-eso si no se

-bueno

Candy y Aní llegaron a la escuela y cambiaron libros, se quedaron platicando un rato en el casillero.

-tu compañero es Mauricio ¿verdad?

-si, es muy bueno bailando- de pronto Candy se quedo viendo la entrada, en ese momento Anthony estaba llegando.

-Candy- dijo Aní para sacarla de sus pensamientos

-perdón

-¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

-porque tiene novia

-y eso que

- no Aní

-bien

-hola Candy- dijo Anthony

-hola

-es raro que te levantes temprano

-si, es que ayer no tocaste hasta la madrugada

-oye no me regañes tengo que practicar para la audición

-solo por eso no te grite como todos los días

-cierto

En eso sonó la campana, el día de clases fue normal todo seguía igual, Candy hablaba con Aní, Archie y Stear, mientras que Anthony se la pasaba todo el día con Eliza. A la hora de la salida Stear se ofreció a llevar a Candy a su casa, eso desconcertó un poco a Candy

-¿seguro que eres Stear?

-vamos

-esta bien- Candy tenia una cara chistosa

-quita esa cara

-es que, bueno eh de admitir que normalmente no soy caballeroso, pero tu eres como una hermana

-esta bien, si va a ir el viernes ¿verdad?

-claro que si

-bien, ¿ustedes cuando tienen su audición?

-el… martes

-bien, nos vemos luego

-adiós- Candy entro a su casa Stear normalmente no era así de caballeroso pero pensó que algo traía en mente, subió a su cuarto para dejar sus cosas y hacer su maleta de diario con sus cosas de ballet, este día había llegado temprano a su casa así que no había necesidad de hacer las cosas rápido toda vía tenia dos horas antes de que ella se fuera a su practica, ella estaba tumbada en su cama viendo su techo.

En aproximadamente diez minutos después de que Candy se acostara empezó a sonar una guitarra, lo primero que pensó "Anthony", fue hacia su ventana y eso era cierto él estaba tocando la guitarra.

-¡Anthony, puedes dejar de tocar me quiero dormir!- Anthony ni la volteo a ver, la estaba ignorando ya que siempre era lo mismo, le gritaba y le gritaba hasta que se callara, pero hoy quería ver hasta donde podía llegar. Candy estaba en su cuarto caminando de un lado a otro para ver si se podía tranquilizar, puso música clásica a todo volumen para practicar su baile, eso era lo único que hacia cuando estaba estresada. Al poco rato de que empezó a sonar su música escucho como Anthony poco a poco subía el volumen Candy no lo soporto mas, salió de su casa en zapatillas y fue a tocar la puerta de Anthony

-¡Anthony!- Candy se estaba enojando ya que no se escuchaba nada, cuando la guitarra dejo de sonar, soltó el aire que estaba sosteniendo en sus pulmones y se retiro de la puerta y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su cas

-espera no te vayas- Candy lo volteo a ver

-solo quería que te callaras o que bajaras el volumen

-bueno pero solo quería llamar tu atención, hace mucho que no hablamos

-eso es cierto

-veo que de verdad te hice enojar sigues en zapatillas

-si, por tu culpa se van a arruinar

-vamos no se pueden arruinar tanto

-esta bien, no tienes practica o algo

-no hoy es mi día libre ya que el partido es mañana así que tenemos que descansar un poco y mañana entrenar en la mañana, ¿Por qué la pregunta, te quieres deshacer de mi?

-no; es que siempre tienes practica de esto, del otro o vas al gimnasio, yo no se ya casi no te hablo

-tienes razón que te parece si nos sentamos aquí como en los viejos tiempos

-bien- los dos se sentaron en los escalones de la casa de Anthony

-¿Cuánto es tu recital?

-el viernes, ¿vas a ir verdad?

-no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, solo que ¿Cuál obra es?

-romeo y Julieta

-déjame adivinar….. Tú eres Julieta

-si

-¿Quién es romeo?

-Mauricio

-ah- Anthony no pudo decir nada Mauricio era capitán de futbol de la otra escuela con la quien tendrían el partido, el tenia una cara muy chistosa

-porque el "ah" tan seco

-no nada yo se mi cuento

-bien, señor seco me voy para preparar algo de comer- Candy se paro pero Anthony le agarro la mano

-espera no te vayas

-que pas….- Candy no pudo terminar su frase cuando sintió los labios de Anthony sobre los suyos, ese momento fue mágico para los dos, Candy estaba en las nubes, Anthony igual no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho y lo bueno es que ella no lo rechazaba, después de unos minutos la mente de Candy le dijo que esto no estaba bien así que se separo de él y le dio una cachetada- ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!

-lo siento Candy no lo pensé

-¡que diría tu novia!

- no estaba pensando

-obviamente, olvídalo Anthony no quiero que me hables

-pero…- Candy corrió hacia su casa, no podía creer que había golpeado a Anthony y sobre todo por un beso, un beso que espero por años que sucediera.

En cambio Anthony no podía dejar de sonreír, pero luego le llego a la mente que tal vez ella de verdad no lo quería y que después de eso no le volvería a hablar pero no podía ni pensar en que el viernes su rival de futbol, con el que siempre competía besara a Candy, eso lo mataba así que fue un impulso y solo la beso. Una hora después Archie y Stear fueron a su casa a preguntar que había pasado ya que Candy llamo a Aní y Aní salió casi como un cohete hasta su casa.

-y ¿Por qué piensan que fui yo el causante de todo esto?

-porque Aní menciono tu nombre

-pero eso no dice nada

-vamos no te hagas el gracioso

-esta bien, si fui yo

-¿y?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué paso?

-no sean chismosos

-vamos si no nos dices tu, al rato le pregunto a Aní

-no, estaba bien es que…. Bese a Candy

-¡que hiciste que!

-es que no lo soporte, el viernes va a bailar con Mauricio

- y tienes novia ¿se te olvido?

-no

-¿Por qué no rompes con Eliza?

-es complicado

-Anthony todo sabemos que no la amas

-no puedo hacer nada al respecto

-pero…

-chicos solo déjenlo así no quiero hablar de ella- en es empezó a sonar s celular pensó que era Candy, pero ¿porque lo llamaría después de lo que paso?, era Eliza- hablando de la reina de roma, dime Eliza…. No hoy tengo práctica…. De guitarra…. No puedo y punto… ¡Eliza sabes las condiciones!... pero nada…. Entonces rompemos… quieres ver… adiós.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Stear

-Eliza

-eso lo pudimos escuchar pero que

-rompí con ella

-Wow

-¿Qué?

-no pensamos que de verdad lo hicieras

-es que me desespera que haga sus dramas y estaba haciendo uno

-bien entonces puedes arreglar todo con Candy

-no creo que vuelva a hablarme después de lo que paso

-y si le explicas

-aun así mejor espero cuando este calmada

Candy se fue a su práctica de ballet, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de pensar así que puso mucho esfuerzo para no pensar en el beso pero era inevitable.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

N/A- perdón por la tardanza la semana pasada tuve exámenes finales y estuvo un poco estresada después fue prom y bueno, pero espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado

Besos

Hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 3 Romeo & Julieta

Capitulo 3

Habían pasado ya cuatro días, cuatros días en los cuales ella estaba confundida, molesta, feliz, y en los cuales ignoro por completo a Anthony, todas estas emociones solo eran producto del beso, del mágico beso que paso entre Anthony y Candy, Candy amaba a Anthony, se podría decir desde que lo conoció pero el no al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba y eso la molestaba el que solo estuviera jugando con ella, pero ella tuvo que sacar esos pensamientos ya que en unas cuantas horas era su recital de ballet al cual los de la Academia de artes irían a ver a Candy para ver si tenia el potencial, el talento para poder estar en esa prestigiosa escuela.

-¿A que hora tienes que estar en el teatro?- pregunto su papa'

- a las cinco

-¿Por qué tan temprano si la función es hasta las siete?

-es que la maestra quiere que todos estemos ahí para poder prepararnos y que nada salga mal

-bueno pero yo tengo que estar ahí desde es hora ¿verdad?

-no tu puedes llegar hasta las siete

-bueno, apúrate que ya son las cuatro

-si voy a hacer mi maleta

Candy subió las escaleras y fue a su cuarto en realidad ya tenia su maleta hecha lo único que le faltaba era peinarse y ponerse el maquillaje, pero eso lo podía hacer en media hora, ya tenia bastante practica en eso, de pronto se escucho el ruido de una guitarra pero no era ese sonido distorsionado de siempre era de una guitarra acústica, Candy fue hacia su ventana y vio a Anthony muy inspirado tocando, salía una melodía hermosa como su fuera una canción trágica, como pidiendo perdón, ella cerro sus ojos para disfrutar la melodía una lagrima salió de sus ojos, esa melodía le llego al corazón, se fue a su baño para lavarse la cara y empezar todo ese ritual como ella lo llamaba, dieron las 4:45 y Candy bajo aprisa para irse.

-ya vámonos

-bien

Su papa' condujo por unos diez minutos, en el teatro ya estaba su compañero Mauricio y la maestra

-buenas tardes- dijo Candy

- hola- dijo Mauricio

-buenas tardes, pon tus cosas en el camerino y vienes para practicar la escena que les cuesta mas trabajo.

Candy fue al camerino y la verdad es que no quería practicar esa escena ya que en la cual tenían problemas era la del beso pero en las practicas casi no la practicaban ya que quería que eso se viera como con sorpresa no muy fingido, ella fue al escenario donde ya la estaba esperando Mauricio, él no era feo, era mas alto que Anthony, tenia el pelo castaño y ojos café claro, tenia un cuerpo atlético gracias al futbol y al ballet lo cual era extraño que a un hombre le guste, pero él era bueno en lo que hacia.

-bien Candy a sus posiciones

Los dos se pusieron en sus posiciones todo ese baile fluyo bien, cuando los dos se acercaron solo pusieron cachete con cachete pero en la función no iba a ser así.

-bien ahora ya saben como va a ser a la hora de la función, pero en la función quiero ver uno real

-bien- contestaron los dos

Poco a poco los demás bailarines fueron llegando y muy pronto dieron las siete y dieron la tercera llamada, todos los bailarines estaban tras bambalinas ansiosos por salir a escena todos salieron y solo se quedaron Mauricio y Candy ya que ellos entrarían un poco después.

-nerviosa

-un poco

-no lo estés, practicamos mucho y en lo único que teníamos problema era el beso pero hoy te note mas tranquila

-ni yo se porque pero siento que todo va a salir bien

-bien, como lo practicamos y no te tenses ni te pongas nerviosa en el beso, bueno pero ya me voy ya que ya voy a entrar.

La obra fue fluyendo bien, todo estaba perfecto y la famosa escena del beso había llegado, Mauricio había notado a Anthony en el publico y también sabia que el tenia algo por Candy, así que, que mejor ocasión que esa para hacerlo enojar, ellos siempre fueron rivales desde que se conocieron en los juegos de futbol. Cada uno bailaba con lo mejor de si de pronto Candy se iba acercando a el lentamente y unieron sus labios en un beso sencillo, pero para cierta persona en el publico lo puso de mal humor, cuando la escena termino y los dos salieron del escenario se abrazaron todo había salido a la perfección.

-todo salió bien

-si que emoción

- esta es tu audición ¿verdad?

-si ahora viene lo mas trágico de la historia y no te rías o muevas una vez que te mueras, jajá es extraño decir eso

- si pero ya no hables.

la obra prosiguió bien hasta su fin los bailarines se presentaron y recibieron los aplausos del publico después los protagonistas fueron solos y dieron como una pequeña despedida de baile al final de él se inclinaron para dar las gracias y el telón bajo

-al fin- dijo Candy

-muy bien, fue un placer haber bailado contigo

-esto tal vez no sea una despedida

-vamos estuviste genial así que es obvio que si te van a elegir

-y tu ¿por qué no aplicaste para una beca?, te la hubieran dado

-es que esta iba a ser mi ultima función, después de esta iba a dedicarme al futbol

-oh ya veo pero tu también estuviste genial, pero luego nos vemos adiós- Candy se acercó lo abrazo y le dio un beso en el cachete

Candy fue al camerino y se quito su tutu y se puso unos pantalones, salió y vio como su papa' estaba afuera.

-lo hiciste muy bien princesa- la abrazo y le dio un ramo de flores

-gracias papa- Candy noto que Aní, Stear, Archie y Anthony estaban ahí

-felicidades Candy

-gracias chicos, ¿les gusto?

-si, fue romántico y trágico peor así es Romeo y Julieta- dijo Aní

-estuviste maravillosa- dijeron los hermanos Cornwall

-gracias- Candy vio a Anthony y se veía un poco molesto

-hola Anthony

-estuviste bien- dijo con voz seca

-gracias

-bien chico vamos a casa

-si

Albert llevo a todos a sus casas, después estaciono su carro enfrente de su casa el único que faltaba era Anthony pero él vivía a un lado.

-bueno chicos, voy a hacer una llamada, si quieres entra a la casa Anthony

Los dos bajaron del auto y no sabían que decir, pero Anthony rompió el silencio

-espérame aquí, ya vengo

-si

Anthony fue a su casa y regreso con un guitarra

-¿y eso?

-es algo que escribí hace unos días y te la quiero tocar- los dos se sentaron en los escalones de la casa de Candy.

Anthony empezó a tocar la melodía que Candy había escuchado esa tarde, cada nota que tocaba se impregnaba en el corazón de Candy era una melodía preciosa y no se cansaba de escucharla, cuando termino la melodía Candy dijo:

-es hermosa, y ya la había escuchado

-¿esta tarde?

-si

-la toque por que pensé que ya te habías ido

-no tenia que estar en el teatro hasta las cinco, pero es una melodía tan trágica, tan única, tan…. Simplemente hermosa, deberías tocarla para tu audición

-eso pensaba

-pues hazlo, ¿Cómo se llama la canción?

-"Because i'm stupid"

-¿Por qué elegiste ese titulo?

-porque fui un estúpido al besarte el otro día y te pido perdón por no haber pensado en lo que podía pasar no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, te conozco desde hace diez años y no quiero perderte solo por mi estupidez

-deja de decirte estúpido, tu no eres así, he de admitir que no pensaste pero no tienes por qué estar tan enojado contigo mismo lo único que no te voy a perdonar es que engañaste a tu novia conmigo

-te pido perdón por eso, te digo que no pensé pero te tengo que decir algo importante es que Eliza y yo…

-no, no digas nada esta bien, luego hablamos- Candy se levanto y se fue a su cuarto, se bañó y se acostó, no quería saber nada que estuviera relacionado con Anthony y Eliza como novios.

Anthony estaba en su cuarto pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Eliza hace unos días

*** Flash back***

Su teléfono empezó a sonar- hablando de la reina de roma

-bueno

-hola

-dime Eliza

-vamos al centro comercial

-no hoy tengo practica

-no es cierto hoy estas libre ya que mañana es el partido, ¿de que mas podrías tener?

- de guitarra

-puedes faltar

-no puedo y punto

-pues ya veras lo que le pasa a tu querida Candy

-¡Eliza sabes las condiciones!

-pero…

-pero nada

-eso no es justo estoy harta de que me trates así

-entonces rompemos

-no puedes

-¿quieres ver?

-no espera

-adiós

***fin del Flash back***

"no puedo creer que me he dejado manipular por Eliza durante todo este tiempo, pero al fin soy libre" estos eran los pensamientos de Anthony.

Eliza lo manipulo para que fuera su novio, pero había ciertas condiciones las cuales Eliza tenía que seguir para que todo estuviera bien, una de ellas es que no podía tocar a Candy en lo absoluto, que no se metiera con su familia y amigos y que respetara sus prácticas.

Pero él ya estaba harto de ella la tuvo que soportar por dos años los cuales fueron horribles para el, no podía estar cerca de Candy ya que Eliza era muy celosa y porque sabia que Candy era muy buena y no querría meterse entre ellos dos.

Al día siguiente…..

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Perdón por no escribir antes, pero aquí esta el capitulo, gracias por leer, a todas les mando un saludo y un abrazo espero que me dejen reviews.

Voy a subir mas seguido a partir de hoy ya que como estoy de vacaciones ya voy a tener tiempo libre así que espero que me sigan


	5. Chapter 4 Despues de la funcion

Capitulo 4

Al día siguiente Anthony estaba decidido que le diría a Candy todo lo que sentía por ella pero primero tenia que aclarar unas cosas con Eliza para que no hubiera malentendidos, el ciertamente no quería estar con ella pero el problema seria ella, que siempre que trataba de hablar con ella cambiaba de tema y simplemente no resolvía el problema, hoy estaba decidido a ir a su casa y aclarar todo de una buena vez, pero lo tenia que hacer rápido ya que todos los sábados iba a su clase de guitarra, el bajo a desayunar y vio a su padre.

-buenos días- dijo Anthony

-hola, buenos días; ¿Cómo estuvo el recital de Candy?

-estuvo maravilloso

-que bueno, hoy vas a salir

-si tengo que hablar con Eliza

-ah- su padre no sabia que decir el nunca había a probado esa relación, se veía que no era una buena muchacha pero algo de especial tenia que tener si su hijo había decidido tener una relación con ella. – bueno no regreses tarde ya que tienes practica de guitarra

-lo se, pero en un rato mas me voy

-esta bien

Anthony desayuno y la verdad es que no quería salir de su casa ya que eso significaba declarar la guerra pero todo lo hacia por Candy, solo por ella, finalmente se decidió salir de su casa, la casa de Eliza, estaba a 20 minutos caminando. Llego a su casa y toco la puerta, Eliza abrió la puerta

-hola Anthony, sabia que no podías esperar para verme

-no confundas la cosas, solo vengo a aclararte que lo que paso por teléfono es cierto, ya no quiero estar contigo, con toda esta farsa simplemente estoy cansado

-pero tu y yo tenemos algo especial

-no te confundas solo estaba actuando, tu mas bien que nadie sabia que no me gustas

-entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste ser mi novio?

-yo no acepte de buena gana, lo hice para que no molestaras a Candy, esa era la condición

-¡Candy, Candy, Candy, es lo único que sabes decir!

-si porque es la única que me importa

-no es cierto

-piensa lo que quieras pero esta relación esta terminada no quiero que te me acerques

-todo el mundo se va a enterar de lo que tu amada Candy es

-no tienes pruebas

-no pero con la magia del internet todo puede cambiar

-estas loca, no quiero que te acerques a ella, solo déjanos en paz yo nunca te pedí que entraras a mi vida

-no me digas loca, que el loco es otro, tu estas enamorado de un imposible, Candy nunca se fijara en ti

-eso como lo sabes

-todo el mundo sabe que entre ella y su compañero de baile hay algo

-eso no es cierto

-cree lo que quieras

-adiós Eliza, y pobre de ti si te acercas a alguien de mi familia, o a Candy – Anthony solo se alejó de su casa no quería seguir discutiendo con ella, esos dos años que la soporto solo se dedicaron a pelear, pero ya le había dejado claro que entre ellos no había nada, pero el tenia la duda de que de verdad había algo entre Candy y Mauricio, eso no podría ser.

%%%

Candy tenía el sábado libre así que decidió quedarse dormida mas tiempo, pero cuando dieron las diez ella se sentía inútil así que se levanto y se metió a bañar, bajo a desayunar y vio una nota en el refrigerador.

"voy al supermercado regreso como a las 11:00"

Toda vía tenia una hora para ella sola en su casa, en su mente estaba la canción que le toco Anthony ayer, esa canción simplemente no la podía sacar, de pronto se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta fue a abrirla y vio que era Anthony

-buenos días Anthony

-hola Candy

-pasa- fueron los dos a la sala- dime que se te ofrece

-pues lamento molestarte pero tengo una duda que me esta matando

-dime…- no sabia que le iba a preguntar

-¿hay algo entre Mauricio y tu?

-este….- Candy estaba confundida- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-solo contesta

-no, pero ¿Quién te metió esa idea?, nosotros solo somos pareja de baile, hay alguien con la cual cuando bailas te sientes cómoda, y bailan bien juntos, solo somos eso

-bien- ahora todo estaba aclarado en su mente

-Anthony…

-dime

-mejor olvídalo- por un momento pensó que seria un buen momento para decirle lo que sentía pero no pudo

-vamos dime, no me tienes confianza

-no es eso es que….. No, no puedo

-esta bien, pero vamos a mi casa tengo algo que enseñarte

-bien

-pero vamos por el jardín ya que ahí se conectan nuestras casas

Candy no entendía que era lo el planeaba pero solo le seguía el juego, una vez en el jardín de el vio todas esas rosas plantadas, había rosas rojas, rosas, blancas, eso siempre le había fascinado, en medio del jardín había una banca

-ven siéntate

-bueno, ¿te he dicho que me encanta tu jardín?

-si, muchas veces

-es que de verdad es hermoso- algo en su mente le decía que esas rosas se parecían a otro jardín de una persona también muy especial- ¿Quién será?- dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué?

-nada estaba pensando en voz alta

-eso es muy común en ti, pero ahora si, ayer no te di unas flores por tu maravillosa actuación

-pero no tenias que

-claro que si, bien- saco una caja blanca y se la dio- estaba buscando el momento perfecto para dártela

-gracias

-ábrela- Candy obedeció, la abrió y encontró un collar con una rosa una rosa de oro

-debió costarte mucho

-no me costó nada era de mi madre

-entonces no la puedo aceptar

-ella me la dio para que se la diera a la mujer de la cual yo estuviera enamorado

Candy no sabia que decir eso de verdad era una confesión, el sentía lo mismo que ella

-¿Qué?

-Candy, desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de tus ojos, de tu forma de ser, tan libre y aparte de que me encanta verte bailar.

-pero tu

-Candy ya no hay nada entre Eliza y yo

-pero

-deja de decir pero y dime si ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

-si

Anthony se acercó a ella lentamente y beso sus labios suavemente por un largo rato

-te quiero mucho- dijo Anthony

-yo también

Candy no sabía si esto era real o era un sueño

- ¿me lo dices en serio, no estoy soñando?

-no de verdad pero nunca tuve el valor de romper con Eliza y decirte lo mucho que te quiero

-gracias por todo- le dio un abrazo- ¿Cuándo es tu audición? Se me olvido

-el lunes

-mmmm… también es la de Aní el lunes, bueno entonces celebrare con los dos

-jajá, nunca cambias

-¡oye!

-¡Candy ayúdame a bajar las cosas del carro!- ella escucho a su papa'

-lo siento, luego nos vemos

-si, pero antes espera- la agarro de la mano y le dio un beso en los labios

-adiós- Candy tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Cuando su papa' la vio se quedo sorprendido, ella casi cantaba de felicidad y eso era algo que nadie quería escuchar tenia talento para bailar pero al escucharla cantar se iba todo el encanto.

-Candy solo te pido que no cantes

-que malo eres, no sueno tan mal

-solo porque soy tu padre estoy obligado a decirte que cantas bien pero si por mi fuera no te lo diría

-¡que malo eres Albert!

-no me llames así, soy tu padre

-esta bien, William Albert

-¡Candy!

-ya pues ya no te digo nada

Candy lo ayudo a acomodar las cosas en la cocina después tenían todo el sábado libre, normalmente ella se ocupaba por que tenia practica de 12:00 a 2:00, pero les dieron el día libre ya que el recital había sido el día anterior.

Candy subió a su cuarto se puso sus zapatillas y puso música clásica, empezó a bailar de felicidad, todo era maravilloso, se detuvo un momento a pensar y ella no se entero de cuando habían roto o si eso era verdad o Anthony solo estaba jugando, se quito sus zapatillas y fue a su computadora y encontró un e-mail de Eliza.

"espero que estés feliz por tu culpa Anthony y yo rompimos"

Candy no sabia si eso era cierto ¿por su culpa?

Continuara….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Qué tramara Eliza?, ¿Anthony que hará? ¿Entrara a la academia? ¿Anthony pasara la audición?

Espero que les haya gustado no tengo nada que hacer ¿se nota? Jaja, así que empecé a escribir y pues aquí se los dejo.

Gracias Val rod por escribir un review y como me lo pediste un poco de acción pero el siguiente estará muy dramático créeme

Saludos y un abrazo

Lupita1797- gracias por leer un abrazo


	6. Chapter 5 Un cuento

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es de mi autoría

(la canción que toca Anthony "because im stupid" es de Kim hyun joong, si alguien la quiere escuchar)

Capitulo 5

Candy reviso su computadora y vio que tenía un e-mail

"espero que estés feliz por tu culpa Anthony y yo terminamos y el solo te quiere por que se entero que le gustas pero el me ama, a ti solo te quiere, déjalo nunca vas a ser feliz con el "

-¿por mi culpa?, pero Anthony no era feliz o ¿si?, ay no se mejor hablo con el, pero todo estaba bien en la mañana, no mejor no lo preocupo, mejor le hablo después de que haga su audición- Candy estaba caminando por su cuarto de un lado a otro no se podía quedar quieta, ya que si se peleaba con Anthony él no iba a tener la mente clara para cuando hiciera la audición, pero ella quería saber respuestas ¿de verdad ellos se separaron por su culpa?

Mientras Candy tenia ese monologo interno, Anthony estaba que brincaba de la felicidad, Candy sentía lo mismo por el, todo en ese día era perfecto no había nada que le arruinara el día, en eso empezó a sonar su celular y vio que era Stear

-hola Stear

-_hola, veo que alguien esta de buen humor _

-si, es que hoy… le dije todo lo que sentía a Candy

_-¿y que dijo?_

-pues ella siente lo mismo y como ya no estoy con Eliza por fin podremos estar juntos

_-Wow, pero dejaste todo claro con Eliza ¿verdad? _

-si, aun que eso ya no me importa estoy tan feliz

_-eso se nota solo con escucharte, y ¿ya terminaste la canción?_

_-_si y se la dedique a ella, ¿tu ya terminaste tu pintura u obra de arte?

-casi solo faltan unos pequeños detalles

-¿pequeños o muchos?

-esta vez si son pequeños

-bueno, solo porque estoy de buenas te creo

-me imagino que tienes una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-tan bien me conoces

Los dos se empezaron a reír la verdad es que Anthony desbordaba felicidad, por alguna razón siempre que estaba feliz contagiaba alegría, él era igual de alegre que Candy pero cuando Anthony y Eliza se hicieron novios todo cambio.

-bueno Stear, te dejo ya que quiero practicar un rato

-si y buena suerte en tu audición

-gracias y tu ya termina tu pintura

-no es fácil

-solo presta atención

-solo porque estas de buenas te hago caso sino no

-esta bien, adiós

-adiós

Anthony se asomo por la ventana y vio a Candy caminando de un lado a otro eso era extraño en ella, tenia una cara de preocupación, así que abrió su ventana y empezó a tocar la melodía que especialmente compuso para ella.

Candy estaba en su cuarto cuando escucho el sonido de la guitarra de Anthony, abrió la ventana para que se escuchara mejor, cuando termino la melodía le hablo a Anthony

-hola

-hola Candy, ¿estas bien?

-si ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Estoy perfectamente… no te preocupes ¿Por qué?- Candy lo dijo en una sola respiración

-Candy te conozco y cada vez que hablas mucho bueno eso es siempre pero si hablas rápido es otra cosa, dime

-no, no es nada no te preocupes

-¿estas segura?

-si, ¿la puedes tocar otra vez?

-no

-¿no?

-no, no quiero

-que malo eres-Candy se cruzo de brazos

-te vez graciosa cuando estas enojada

-adiós

-no te molestes

-no dijiste que era mi canción

-si pero no me dejaste terminar

-A… pues… continua

- no quiero que la escuches por que quiero que vayas al jardín y ahí la toco

-no

-ahora ¿por qué no?

-porque no

-en serio vas a jugar ese juego

-si- en ese momento ella cerro su ventana y le saco la lengua, Anthony estaba sorprendido sabia que estaba jugando pero algo le decía que algo escondía. Él estaba feliz pero un recuerdo llego a su mente el día en que Eliza lo forzó en convertirse en su novio.

*** Flash back***

-hola Anthony- dijo Eliza

-hola sabes que no me gusta que me hables

-Anthony ¿quieres ser mi novio?

- no, te lo e dejado muy claro no quiero nada contigo

-Anthony sino eres mi novio voy a molestar a tu preciada Candy

-tu no puedes hacer eso

-no me crees capaz

-Eliza a ella no la toques

-entonces si aceptas

-no

-Anthony es mejor que te des por vencido, tengo pruebas que le puedo mostrar a todo mundo de tu amor por Candy

-eso no me importa de hecho me ayudarías en vez de perjudicarme

-pero yo se algo que tu no

-¿Qué?

-tu queridísima Candy no te quiere

-¿Cómo sabes eso tu ni siquiera le hablas?

- no hay que ser ciega para saber que le gusta su compañero de baile, siempre que habla de él se sonroja.

- ¿y?

-pues si expongo tu secretito ella se va a sentir mal

-esta bien Eliza

-si!- Eliza había ganado y lo había manipulado a su antojo.

***fin del flashback***

Una llamada telefónica lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿bueno?

-Anthony ya termine la pintura

-¿Cómo te quedo?

-bien

-Anthony te noto distante ¿te pasa algo?

-no…. Pero luego te hablo

-está bien

-adiós

-adiós

Anthony estaba que ni siquiera se podía concentrar en la guitarra así que decidió salir a tomar aire la verdad era que no quería que Eliza le hiciera daño a Candy pero sabia que algo molestaba a Candy, pero no quería molestarla ya que no quería asfixiarla con su presencia pero aun así fue a la casa de Candy y toco la puerta.

"tock, tock"

-hola Anthony- dijo el papa de Candy

-hola esta Candy

- si, oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-¿si?- Anthony estaba extrañado, le iba a preguntar algo acerca de su noviazgo o no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que le podía preguntar.

-¿sabes porque Candy esta llorando?

-¿llorando?

-si hace rato fui a su cuarto y la escuche llorando pero no me dijo nada

-yo tampoco se, ¿puedo ir a verla?

-si, claro

Anthony estaba mas extrañado que nunca ¿Por qué estaría llorando? Si hace unos minutos la vio perfectamente bien, fue hasta la puerta de Candy y la toco

-¿Candy estas bien?

-¿eh? Si, no te preocupes

-¿puedes abrir la puerta?

-ahora no

-Candy ya sé que estabas llorando

-mi papa' te lo dijo- lo dijo muy molesta

-si pero ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿me abres la puerta?

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Candy saliera de su cuarto, se veía muy claro que había llorado sus ojos no eran los mismos y no tenia las mismos toques alegres que los identificaban, trataba de sonreír pero Anthony sabia que era una de esas sonrisas falsas que el conocía muy bien.

-ven se de un lugar que te alegrara- él le agarro la mano y fueron a la parte de atrás de la casa, ella sabia perfectamente que la llevaría a su jardín, el hermoso jardín de Anthony, llegaron a la banca donde ya habían hablado antes. Candy mostro una sonrisa verdadera al ver todas las rosas, inmediatamente cambio de humor

-¿tanto me conoces?- dijo Candy

-claro te conozco desde hace muchos años, y que mejor que una rosa para alegrarle el día a mi novia- Anthony se paro de ahí y fue a un rosal, Candy no las pudo distinguir ya que era una especie nueva de rosas, el corto una la olio y se fue acercando a Candy, cuando estuvo frente a ella él se inco y se la dio- esta flor refleja todo lo que te quiero, esta rosa es nueva, la cree para ti mi Candy, por eso la llame como tu "Dulce Candy"- cuando termino de decir eso se fue acercando e ella poco a poco y le dio un beso en los labios suave, lento. Candy abrió los ojos y se separo de el

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Anthony, estaba desconcertado acaso no lo quería cono el a ella pero después vio como una lagrima se asomaba por sus ojos- no llores pecosa, dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Anthony… tu….. Dejaste a Eliza por mí.

-si, pero

-pero ¿que?

-yo no la quería por eso rompimos

-no es cierto tu no me quieres, tu la amas solo me quieres por lastima

-eso no es cierto- Anthony estaba mas desconcertado que antes como es que se le ocurría decir eso él la amaba desde que se conocieron- ¡en ese caso tu no me quieres, yo te lo demostré con una rosa, tu no me estarías juzgando de esa manera nunca te he dado ah!

-¡ya cállate! Solo me tienes lastima porque te enteraste que me gustas pero en fin tu y yo de todas maneras nunca funcionaríamos juntos, no me vuelvas a hablar Anthony, no quiero que me molestes me vaya a Londres o no, no quiero cruzar palabra contigo- Candy se fue molesta de ahí no sabia porque le había dicho todo eso pero no podía soportar que solo la usara para dejar de pensar en Eliza.

Anthony se quedo estático con lo que le dijo, solo había sido feliz un día no mas y todo por culpa de Eliza, la vida se portaba mal con el nada le salía bien, no debió haberle gritado a Candy ella es muy frágil pero no lo demuestra, y él lo sabe muy bien y al parecer hoy se había pasado pero no había marcha atrás la dejaría hasta que ella quisiera hablar con el seria mejor que no la molestara, él fue a su cuarto y ahí se la paso el resto del fin de semana.

El lunes se despertó y se preparo para la audición, ya tenia todo listo tocaría la canción que le escribió a Candy, todo saldría bien e iría con Candy a Londres pero cuando salió de su casa vio a Candy con una maleta en la mano, ella se iba de viaje sin avisar, ella no se podía ir toda vía no se terminaban las clases, claro solo quedaba una semana para salir de vacaciones de verano pero porque se iría así tan de repente.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

N/A- hola, al fin tengo Word en mi compu prometo escribir mas seguido.

Gracias a todas las que me tuvieron paciencia, de verdad les dije que no la iba a dejar a media ;), bueno y hablando de otro tema voy a empezar otra historia con mi amiga se va a llamara

"recuerdos de una efímera ilusión"

La voy a escribir con mi amiga Alyssa, pero la subiré con mi cuenta espérenla pronto denle una oportunidad va a ser Candy & Anthony

Gracias a todas y perdonen otra vez el retraso.

Hasta la próxima


	7. Chapter 6 un nuevo encuentro

Capitulo 6

Anthony vio a Candy con una maleta en su mano, ¿Por qué se iba?, ¿Por qué tan de repente?, Anthony tenia muchas dudas en la cabeza pero solo pudo correr hacia el carro de Candy.

-¿Candy?- ella solo se paro, pero no volteo a ver

-¿si?

-voltéame a ver

-no puedo

-¿Por qué te vas sin decir algo?

-es que no puedo estar aquí mas tiempo, lo siento, pero no puedo

-pero éramos felices que cambio- Candy lo volteo a ver estaba conteniendo las lagrimas.

-que tu no me quieres y no quiero ser solo alguien con quien puedas olvidar tu amor

-pero…

-pero nada me voy a Inglaterra de vacaciones, no he visto a mis abuelos en mucho tiempo y eso me servirá para reflexionar y aparte si me aceptan ya no tengo porque volver así que adiós Anthony

-adiós- apenas y se pudo escuchar la respuesta de Anthony pero sabia que ella no estaba pensando racionalmente, era mejor que se fuera para que aclarara su mente.- espero que entiendas que de verdad te amo

Candy no se atrevió a decir algo solo se metió a su carro y se puso unos lentes de sol no quería que su papa' la viera así.

Anthony sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero no lloro ya que no lloraría por ella, ella era una malagradecida que lo desprecio sin siquiera escucharlo pero no podía entender como ella siendo tan dulce le pudo decir algo así, alguien le debió decir algo, pero le daría su espacio para que pudiera pensar las cosas con tranquilidad.

Él se fue a la audición, tenia la mente en blanco pero se acordaba de esa canción que le escribió a Candy, fue a la recepción del edificio y se presento, le dijeron que se sentara que en un momento lo llamaban.

Él se fue a sentar y apenas se había a cordado de la guitarra, y si la traía, fue un peso menos que tenia, pero aun así, no podía sacar las palabras de Candy de su cabeza.

"Anthony Brower"

Anthony se levanto y entro a la habitación, había cuatro jueces; una mujer y tres hombres, había una silla a la mitad del cuarto.

-bueno días me llamo Anthony Brower

-buenos días- dijeron los cuatro

-muy bien, aquí dice que vas a tocar algo que tu compusiste- dijo la mujer

-si

-muy bien pero antes de que empieces, tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas

-claro

-¿Por qué quieres entrar a la escuela?

-para mejorar el tocar la guitarra y para que me enseñen a cantar mejor - Anthony no imagino tener que responder preguntas pero ellos pueden preguntar ya que son los que van a dar las becas.

-muy bien, según lo que dice aquí siempre has tocado la guitarra

-si

-bien, entonces espero que su canción sea muy buena

-así será- lo dijo muy sincero así, ellos buscaban gente que sabia lo que quería para que tuvieran un futuro

-bien Anthony por favor toca.

Anthony agarro su guitarra en su mente imagino que estaba con Candy tocando su canción, el principio de la canción era solo guitarra pero después empezó a cantar, el no cantaba mal, era muy bueno en lo que hacia se veía que él tendría el potencial para ser una gran estrella, pero llegaron a su mente imágenes de Candy abandonándolo, después de la mitad de la canción se equivoco y la guitarra no hizo un sonido bonito, se había salido una cuerda, el solo agacho la cabeza sabia que no lo iban a escoger.

-lo siento

-esta bien, puedes retirarte

-gracias por su tiempo- el se paro y se fue, se sentía tan mal como le había pasado eso, él la había practicado tanto, pero todo en ese día le estaba saliendo mal.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Candy estaba llegando al aeropuerto cuando se acordó de lo mucho que había lastimado a Anthony pero para ella, ella era la que mas lastimada había salido, ella solo quería tiempo para pensar si no la escogían tendría que regresar a su vida normal, pero al menos podría visitar a su familia que no había visto en 10 años , su papa se quedaría ya que no podía dejar el trabajo abandonado de un día para otro así que decidió que Candy podía ir sola aparte se quedaría con sus papas así que no tendría problemas.

Una vez sentada en el área de espera se pudo a escuchar música, su mente voló a los momentos felices que vivió desde que conoció a Anthony, se estaba quedando dormida pero abrió los ojos y vio a Anthony sentado en frente de ella, eso no era posible como podía estar el ahí, le dijo que no quería verlo o hablar con el , pero luego se tallo los ojos y vio que no era Anthony, el extraño era parecido pero el tenia el pelo castaño, pero tenia la misma mirada y se veía triste, pero no quería que se diera cuenta de que lo estaba viendo así que desvió la mirada.

-pero se parecía, no puedo creer que lo haya confundido- dijo Candy

-perdón me hablabas- dijo el extraño

-no lo siento, dije lo que pensaba en voz alta

-ah bien

"Los de asientos del 25 al 20 por favor de hacer una fila"

Candy checo su boleto y ella el numero uno así que todavía tenia tiempo por perder, decidió hablarle a su papa para decirle que ella estaba bien y que ya casi abordaba.

Cuando dijeron su numero se puso en fila, era la ultima en la fila pero no era como si tuviera prisa por irse, antes de irse le dejo una carta a cada uno de sus amigos excepto a Anthony a el no tenia porque explicarle algo, se sentía mal por no haber estado con Aní pero se tenia que ir no podía seguir viendo a Anthony. La fila avanzo rápido cuando llego al numero vio que le había tocado ventana, ni siquiera se había molestado en ver si le había tocado ventana o pasillo pero, no es que le molestara, vio a su compañero pero no le dio importancia.

-me puedes dejar pasar

-¿eh?, claro

-gracias- una vez sentada se dio cuenta que era el muchacho que se parecía a Anthony.

El vuelo duraría 11 horas así que tendría tiempo de sobra para hacer algo, pero estaba cansada así que lo último que vio fue a su compañero de asiento reclinar el asiento y dormirse, después ella poco a poco cerro los ojos y se quedo en un sueño profundo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Anthony llego a su casa no hablo con nadie, no quería hablar, solo se fue a su cuarto y se dejo caer en su cama, todo en ese día le había salido mal, escucho su celular pero no quería hablar así que no contesto y lo apago.

Se la paso en su cuarto el resto del día y no salió.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Archie estaba llamando a Anthony pero no contestaba, quería que fuera con ellos a festejar pero su celular estaba ocupado.

-¿Qué le pasara a Anthony?, ¿Stear tu sabes algo?- dijo Archie

-no desde ayer no contesta- dijo Stear

-Aní, ¿sabes algo de Candy?- dijo Archie

-me dejo una carta ayer pero no la pude abrir ya que estaba muy nerviosa, ¡ay, casi se me olvida también les dejo una a cada uno!- dijo Aní

-¿Qué esperas?- dijo Stear

-están en mi casa-dijo Aní

-entonces cuando terminemos vamos a tu casa, pero no va a venir- dijo Stear

-me dijo que no podía- dijo Aní

-mmm… que raro- dijo Archie- espero que no sea nada grave, pero hay que celebrar por hacer una excelente presentación. (Creo que se me olvido decir que Archie también estudia actuación lo siento)

-si Archie – dijo Aní viéndolo a los ojos

-bueno tortolos, esperemos que todos pasemos y estemos juntos en Inglaterra

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Candy despertaba poco a poco, vio que su compañero también estaba despierto, un minuto después paso la aeromoza, para darles un sándwich de jamos con unos refrescos.

-bueno provecho- dijo Candy

-gracias igual- dijo el extraño

-¿tu eres de Inglaterra?- dijo Candy, ya que había notado el acento que tenia se parecía al de ella

-si, ¿se nota mucho el acento?- dijo el

-si

-tu también eres de Inglaterra, ¿verdad?

-si, pero llevo viviendo con mi papa' en Nueva York por 10 Años, pero antes que nada ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Terrence Grandchester- en el momento que Candy escucho eso le vino a la mente su infancia.

***Flash back***

-mira- Candy le dio un pañuelo con una armónica

-gracias Candy pero no tengo nada que darte

-no te preocupes, quiero dártela ya que tula sabes tocar y yo no

-gracias

Terry empezó a tocarla, era una melodía triste pero era la favorita de Candy, ambos tenían 5 años.

Cuando Terry termino Candy le dio un abrazo y le dijo:

-gracias Terry

-Candy te voy a extrañar…..

***Fin Del flash back***

-¿Terry?

-hace mucho tiempo que nadie me dice así, pero ¿Cómo?

-¿en serio no tienes ni idea?

-es la primera vez que te veo, ¿Cómo es posible que te conozca?

-si me conoces pero no te voy a decir hasta que tu te acuerdes

-que mala eres pecosa

-¡no me digas así!

-pero es la verdad eres muy pecosa

-eso a mi no me importa me gustan mucho mis pecas

-entiendo, por eso las coleccionas

-si últimamente estaba pensando como conseguir mas

- ¿Candy?

Candy no respondió, ella odiaba que le dijeran pecosa.

-esta bien ya no te digo así, solo responde

-¿Qué?- dijo Candy sin voltear a verlo

- ¿Por qué nunca me escribiste?

- la verdad es que al principio no tenia tiempo y después se me olvido

-pues muy mal pero te he de decir que yo también me olvide de ti

-ya vez no fui la única

-¿en donde te quedas?

-en casa de mis abuelos

-entonces nos veremos diario- dijo Terry

-creo que si – la casa de Terry estaba a lado de la casa de sus abuelos.

-¿Por qué llorabas?

-por nada

-vamos ya no me tienes confianza

- no es eso

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aní, Stear y Archie estaban afuera de la casa de Aní

-bueno espérenme ya vengo- ella entro a su casa y fue rápidamente por las cartas- bien aquí están, adiós nos vemos mañana.

Aní fue a su cuarto para leer rápidamente la carta que le había dejado Candy

_Querida Aní_

_Perdóname por no poder estar contigo después de la audición, simplemente no puedo ya que rompí con Anthony no quiero dar detalles, solo quería decirte que me voy mañana a Inglaterra con mis abuelos, ahí voy a descansar y si todo sale como yo espero me quedare aquí y no volveré, espero verte pronto._

_Te quiere tu amiga Candy_

Aní termino de leer la carta y en parte la entendió, pero ¿Por qué tan de repente?, minutos después Archie la llamo y le dijo que le había escrito lo mismo y que lo mas seguro es que ella ya hubiera partido así que ya no había vuelta atrás.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Terry al menos cuéntame a que escuela vas

-pues toda vía no se, hice una audición en la Academia de Artes San Pablo y pues estoy esperando llamada

-tu, en una escuela de Artes

-si, soy actor

-eso no me lo esperaba

-no te burles

-no de hecho yo tengo dos amigos que quieres ser actores y también adicionaron para esa escuela

- y ¿tu?

-yo también audiciones la semana pasada

-¿ballet?

-si, sabes que me encanta bailar

- lo se, pero ¿porque vienes a Inglaterra tan de repente?

- ah, es que…- ella no sabia si contarle lo de Anthony o no

-no te quedes callada

-no, no es nada

-entonces

-algún día te lo diré pero hoy no, a parte de que tu no me dijiste por qué estabas llorando así que ni modo.

-bien con que, en esas estamos

-tu empezaste

-sabes Candy, te extrañe

-yo también – dijo ella abrazándolo

Continuara….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a todas las que me dejaron review, y lo siento por hacer sufrir a nuestro Anthony pero tenia que pasar, pero todo va a mejorar en su momento.

Bueno un beso y un abrazo a todas ;)

Gracias!


	8. Chapter 7 conociendonos mas

Los personajes no me pertenecen si alguien quiere escuchar la canción que toca Anthony se llama "Because i'm stupid" de Kim Hyun Joong.

Espero que disfruten el capitulo

Capitulo 7- conociéndote más

Candy y Terry estaban en el avión de ida a Londres, al principio ninguno se acordaba que eran amigos, por razones del destino tienen sus asientos juntos en el vuelo, en ese momento se dan cuenta de quienes son y empiezan a hablar y se dan cuenta de que cada uno tiene sus secretos.

-sabes Candy te extrañe

-yo también Terry, aunque no lo demuestre- Candy estaba muy emocionada, había encontrado a su mejor amigo de la infancia- bueno y ¿toda vía conservas la armónica que te di?

-si, de hecho esta en mi mochila

-que emoción, cuando lleguemos vas a tener que tocar para mi

-esta bien pecosa

-supongo que has mejorado ¿verdad?

-bueno, un poco- se agarró el pelo y continuo diciendo- después de que te fuiste, mi papa' me enseñó otras canciones y pues no tuve muchos amigos desde entonces, y mis primos viven en Nueva York, ¿los conoces?

-no creo, Nueva York es muy grande, puede que si y no me acuerde, pero pues no se

- haber dime ¿algún novio?- Candy se sonrojo y lo golpeo

-que chismoso eres

-oye, no me golpees, entonces eso es un si- dijo sobándose en donde lo había golpeado la pecosa.

-no, no tengo – dijo ella sacándole la lengua- y estoy cansada me voy a dormir otro rato

-bueno, dormilona te dejo dormir

-engreído

-pecosa

-malcriado

Candy ya no le contesto simplemente lo ignoro y cerro sus ojos. Lo extrañaba, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitas un amigo cuando tienes el corazón roto, no quería pensar en cierta persona que solo estaba jugando con ella, ella se sentía mal ella lo quiso desde que lo vio y el solo jugo con ella.

Eliza se le había metido en la cabeza y no podía sacarla, solo se imaginaba lo mal que estaba ella cuando rompieron por su culpa. Ella se echaba toda la culpa de ese rompimiento cuando Anthony la quería a ella y no a Eliza.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En Nueva York…

Anthony estaba en su cuarto tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero tenia que ser fuerte. Él sabía que no lo iban a escoger para la beca en Londres, así que se concentraría en su carrera como futbolista, siempre tendría a su rival "Mauricio".

Él se levanto de la cama y fue a su escritorio ahí estaba su celular vio que tenia muchas llamadas perdidas, varias de Stear y otras tantas de Archie.

Llamo a Archie primero, el teléfono varias veces antes de que el contestara.

-¿bueno?

-hola Archie

-¡Anthony!

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que "que"?

-si, ¿para que me llamaron tantas veces?

-Candy se fue a Londres

-lose

-y lo dices así tranquilo

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, que me dejo y se largo sin siquiera decir ¿Por qué?

-vamos no te pongas dramático

-Archie no sabes lo que se siente, que a quien más quieres te deje sin una explicación

-Anthony, no la verdad no lo se

-nadie me entiende en estos momentos la verdad es que no quiero hablar, dile a Stear que estoy bien que no se preocupe y espero que le vaya bien mañana con su audición, porque a mi, bueno, adiós Archie luego hablamos – Anthony no dejo ni que contestara solo colgó el teléfono, fue a la ventana donde siempre veía a Candy, la veía bailar, sonreír, unas veces hasta llorar pero ahora ya no la vería, ya no tendría esas tardes hermosas en las que solo se sentaban a platicar de nada, una lagrima se resbaló a lo largo de su rostro, esos hermosos ojos azul cielo ya no veían la felicidad, solo tristeza. Se puso pijamas apago la luz de su cuarto y se durmió.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En el avión…

Candy y Terry solo estaban a unas horas del aterrizar a Londres, Terry decidió dormirse también ya que veía que Candy iba para largo y a parte él también estaba cansado, no había dormido mucho la noche anterior así que un descansito no le haría nada mal.

Unas horas después Terry se despertó y vio a Candy con sus audífonos puestos, decidió no hablarle por el momento, no la molestaría en esos momentos el noto que algo molestaba a su pecosa, no la había visto en tanto tiempo y ahora que la tenia cerca no la iba a dejar ir, cuando tenia cinco años el no sentía nada romántico hacia Candy ella no era como las otras chicas que él había conocido, ella era especial le gustaba trepar arboles, ensuciarse, cuando dijo que no se acordaba de ella mintió no había día que no deseara que su pecosa pudiera regresar con el, la extraño demasiado, ahora diez años después se sintió mas feliz que nunca la tenia ahí con el, tendría que recuperar todo el tiempo que perdió.

-Candy- dijo Terry pero vio que no le hacia caso así que le quito un audífono y le grito en el oído- ¡sorda!

-no estoy sorda

-claro que si te hable muchas veces y no contestaste

-que mentiroso eres solo lo dijiste una vez

-así que si me escuchaste

-si, pero no quería hablar contigo

-ay pero que genio

-esta bien, ¿Qué quieres?

-nada- dijo con una sonrisa, la verdad es que solo la quería molestar

-¡aj!

-vamos pecosa no te enojes o se te notaran mas las pecas

-deja de decirme pecosa

-solo con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-platica conmigo

-esta bien, ¿de que quiere hablar el señor?

- pues, ¿hiciste muchos amigos?

-pues varios, esta Archie, Stear, Aní – se detuvo un momento peor al final pudo decir- y Anthony

-y ¿Por qué tanta emoción al decir Anthony?

-es… que…

-¿Qué?

-no quiero hablar ahora pero te prometo que después te digo, ¿esta bien?

-bueno

"estaremos arribando a Londres en unos minutos, favor de levantar las mesitas, ajustar su respaldo y abrocharse los cinturones"

Terry y Candy obedecieron muy pronto Candy estaría de nuevo en Londres, su hermoso Londres Diez años puede ser mucho tiempo pero eso no le importo quería ver a sus abuelos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Archie fue a ver a Aní como todas las mañanas.

-buenos días- dijo Archie

-hola Archie, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-bien, pero a Anthony no lo he visto creo que algo le paso ayer, algo mas que lo de Candy.

-¿Qué crees que sea?

-pues ayer que estábamos hablando dijo algo de su audición, ¿crees que le haya ido mal?

-no creo, él había practicado mucho para esa audición

-por eso se me hizo raro que dijera eso pero esperemos que todo haya salido bien.

-eso espero, pero vamos a mi casa para que veas la pintura de Stear

-bien cuando salgamos vamos todos juntos a nuestro ultimo día de escuela

-si

Aní y Archie fueron con Stear y después se fueron a la escuela.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Candy y Terry llegaron a Londres cuando casi estaba anocheciendo después de salir del avión fueron a hacer la fila inmigración, ahí estuvieron platicando de lo que les gustaba hacer cuando finalmente pudieron salir Candy vio a su abuela.

-¡abuela!

-¡Candy!- Candy fue hasta donde estaba su abuela y la abrazo, la había extrañado mucho

-hola Terry

-hola señora

-¿tienes quien te lleve?- pregunto la abuela de Candy a Terry

-no, pero pido un taxi

-nada de eso, te vienes con nosotras

-bueno

La abuela de Candy tenia mucha energía a pesar de que tenia cerca de 70 años, ella es muy alegre su esposo fue piloto de la fuerza aérea de Londres, ahora estaba retirado y vivían a lado de la casa de Terry.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Candy se instalo en el cuarto de visitas pero no parecía el cuarto de visitas su abuela se había encargado de preparar todo para su nieta favorita, ella empezó a desempacar mientras que Terry se quedo en la cocina con la abuela de Candy.

-¿resolviste tus problemas con tu mama'?

-no, no la pude ver pero salió algo bueno de todo esto

-¿Qué?

-me encontré con Candy

-cierto, ¿te quedas a cenar?

-por mi encantado mientras no tenga que ir a comer con mi madrastra yo encantado

-ay Terry, pero bueno

Veinte minutos después Candy bajo a cenar con sus abuelo, la estaban esperando en el comedor, su abuelo estaba en la punta, su abuela a su derecha y Terry a su izquierda, ella fue a darle un beso a su abuelo y después se sentó a lado de su abuela, la cena se paso rápido entre broma y broma, aparte que la comida de la abuela de Candy era la mejor.

Después de la cena Terry dio las gracias y se fue a su casa, pero los abuelos de Candy y ella siguieron hablando, cuando terminaron de cenar Candy le ayudo a recoger los platos a su abuela, también le ayudo a lavarlos, ella quería sentirse útil con su abuela, cuando terminaron Candy fue al jardín y vio que Terry estaba también en el jardín de su casa.

-veo que no quieres estar en tu casa

-adivinas bien

-¿quieres venir aquí?

-claro- Terry se brinco la pared que separaban las casas que no era muy alta- bien, ¿para que soy bueno?

-vamos a sentarnos en los columpios como antes ¿Qué te parece?- su abuela tenia columpios ya que a sus nietos les encantaba jugar ahí.

-¿crees que toda vía quepo ahí?

-pues veremos- Candy corrió hacia los columpios y se sentó en uno- pues yo si quepo- Terry se sentó en el que estaba a lado de ese

-creo que si quepo- los dos se empezaron a reír

-ya ves, yo tenia razón- dijo Candy en medio de las risas

-sabes yo tengo un primo que se llama Anthony

-¿crees que sea el mismo que conozco?

-no se, descríbelo

-rubio, menos alto que tu, pero tienen el mismo color de ojos

-creo que si es el, ¿se apellida Brower?

-si- Candy no lo podía creer pero ahora entendía porque los había confundido- entonces por eso los confundí

-¿a quien?

- a ti

-entonces ¿cuando estabas esperando en la sala de espera eso fue lo que dijiste?

-si, te dije Anthony

-que horror

-¿Por qué?

-nunca me lleve bien con el

-¿Por qué?

-no se, pero siempre nos peleábamos por lo que sea, pero fue peor cuando teníamos 10 años

-¿por qué?

-ya deja de decir y ¿Por qué?

-bueno pues, ahora tu pregunta algo

-bueno, dime lo que me ibas a decir después

-no, y ahora menos

-¿Por qué?

-jaja, ahora tu eres el que pregunta ¿Por qué?

-contesta

-no- en ese momento Candy se paro y corrió por el jardín, Terry la persiguió hasta que Candy tropezó y Terry cayo enzima de ella sus rostros estaban muy cerca- te puedes quitar de enzima- Candy podía sentir el aliento de Terry en su rostro por un momento imagino que la iba a besar pero el solo se paro y se fue a su casa.

Continuara….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

N/A-

¡Hola!, espero que estén bien, aquí les dejo un capitulo mas, jaja Terry esta sintiendo algo nuevo

Gracias a todas las que escribieron reviews se los agradezco mucho hasta.

La nueva historia "Recuerdos de una efímera ilusión" la publicare la próxima semana, espérenla a finales de semana. Esta historia va a ser de Candy y Anthony. La voy a escribir junto con mi amiga Alyssa.

( cada viernes publicare los capítulos de Academia de Artes)

Cuídense, espero sus reviews ;)


	9. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo fantaseo con ellos, gracias a todas las que escribieron reviews capitulo 8 **

Capitulo 8- ¿entre a la academia?

Candy estaba en estado de shock no podía borrarse la imagen de Terry sobre ella, pero en su mente solo estaba una persona y cierta persona era un rubio con ojos azules, ella entro a la casa de sus abuelos y se fue a su cuarto, se acostó en su cama la verdad es que estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en Terry, lo que dejo muy claro es que el solo era su amigo de la infancia técnicamente no lo conocía.

A la mañana siguiente la abuela de Candy toco la puerta, Candy abrió lentamente sus ojos y sonrió al ver a su abuela ahí en la puerta

-buenos días abuela

-buenos días princesa

-¿te ayudo a cocinar?

-no, de hecho ya desayunamos tu abuelo y yo no te quise despertar ya que te veías cansada

-¿Qué horas son?- dijo Candy tratando de acomodarse esos rizos que en la mañana eran un desastre

-son las 11:30

-¡vaya mi padre tenia razón!

-¿en que?

-soy muy dormilona

Las dos se empezaron a reír, Candy bajo a desayunar, su abuela la acompaño cuando termino salieron a pasear dejaron a su abuelo viendo televisión, su abuela quería pasar tiempo con su nieta

En Nueva York….

-¡Anthony, tienes que salir de tu cuarto!- grito Archie afuera de la puerta de Anthony-¡sino sales tumbare la puerta!

-¡déjenme en paz!- Anthony se notaba molesto-¡no quiero ver a nadie!

-¡abre la puerta!

-¡no!

-¡Anthony no seas un niño y sal!- Archie no recibió una respuesta solo se escucho como quitaban el seguro de la puerta y se abría un poco la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Anthony muy molesto, el solo llevaba puestos sus pantalones que había usado el día anterior

-quiero hablar contigo ayer estabas muy raro

-yo se mi cuento – dijo evadiendo el tema agarro su guitarra y le quito la cuerda que se había roto

-¿Qué paso con Candy?

-la verdad…. Es que… no lo se

-¿Cómo?

-mi felicidad solo duro un día o menos – él no se quería mostrar frágil enfrente de su mejor amigo así que bajo la cabeza

-Anthony las mujeres son complicadas tal vez ella… no se, dime que fue lo que paso

-el día después de su audición le dije que había sido un tonto y todo y me perdono, a la mañana siguiente la bese y acepto ser mi novia y en la tarde cambio de la nada me pregunto que si había roto con Eliza por ella y le dije que si y después de ahí todo se arruino y ya no me quiso decir nada solo se fue la vi antes de que se subiera al auto y me dijo que se iba a ir a Londres con sus abuelos que necesitaba tiempo, dime a ¿Qué se refiere?

-ni idea

-tu tienes mas experiencia que yo y tu también estas en blanco

-si, pero la conozco y sé que algo le dijeron para que cambiara de opinión ella no se deja llevar por un comentario pero tengo la sensación que Eliza tuvo algo que ver

-tal vez

-bueno, sal con nosotros

-a ¿Dónde?

-a donde sea, solo quiero salir, que tal un día de chicos

-jaja eso suena raro pero si, solo me cambio- Anthony fue a su closet agarro una camisa blanca y se puso unos tenis- bien vámonos- antes de irse agarro sus lentes el sabia que en su cara había ojeras y no quería que se dieran cuenta cuando salió de su casa se los puso.

A fuera estaba nublado Archie lo vio raro, ni siquiera tanto sol había

-¿Por qué te los pones? No hay sol

-es que aj que te importa

-ay bueno no me digas que tus ojitos azules se van a lastimar con la luz- Anthony lo empujo

-¡oye!

-ay perdón se te va a ensuciar tu ropa- dijo Anthony en un tono burlón. Fue el turno de Archie para desquitarse le dio un golpe-bueno ya ¡paz!

Los dos caminaron hasta la casa de Archie para pasar por Stear.

En Londres…

Candy y su abuela estaban de regreso a su casa, habían ido a la carnicería para hacer de comer ese era el dilema de todos los días en esa casa "¿Qué vamos a hacer de comer?". Candy salió al jardín y se acercó a la cerca que separaba la casa de Terry con la des sus abuelos y vio un jardín muy hermoso pero había cambiado un poco, entonces todos sus recuerdos llegaron ese niño con el cabello oscuro era Terry pero ese cambio era extraño la mama de Terry se encargaba de arreglar ese jardín y tenerlo bonito como ella lo recordaba, pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-¡pecosa!

-¿eh?

-que haces husmeando en mi jardín

-yo no estoy husmeando

-claro que si, estas viendo hacia acá

-¿y?, acaso no soy libre de ver lo que yo quiera

-no

-¿Cómo que no?

-no porque esta es mi casa

-como quieras, te íbamos a invitar a comer pero como eres un grosero no te voy a invitar

-pues tu no decides eso Candy eso lo decide tu abuela

-pues también es mi casa, yo viví aquí

La abuela de Candy estaba observando la escena de esos dos, quería intervenir pero los dejo por un rato más.

-pero hace 10 años

-¡aj! Como quieras

-no te enojes o se te notaran mas las pecas- Candy lo vio feo – te lo dije se te ven mas las pecas

-¡deja de decir pecas!

La abuela intervino

-¿quieres venir a comer Terry?

-con mucho gusto- dijo Terry con una sonrisita

-quita esa sonrisa- dijo Candy susurrándole

-nos vemos al rato Terry- dijo la abuela yéndose hacia la puerta de la cocina

-gane- dijo Terry

Candy le saco la lengua y se volteo

-vamos no te enojes pecosa- Candy no dijo nada solo se escuchaba el ruido de los carros-¿Candy?

-¿que quieres?- dijo enojada

-este lo de anoche

-¿Qué?

-no nada

-bueno, ven pasa nos vamos a cansar de estar parados

-¿Qué rápido te tranquilizaste?

-bueno, es que tengo mucho de que hablar contigo y no quiero estar enojada con mi amigo de la infancia o mejor dicho mi mejor amigo

Terry se rio de lo que dijo y entro al jardín después pasaron a la sala, en la casa había un olor muy rico a Candy se le hizo agua l aboca.

-que rico huele- dijo Candy

-veo que sigues siendo una glotona

-déjame en paz, pero ahora yo te preguntare ¿tienes novia?

-tuve

-¿tuviste?

-¿Por qué te sorprende?

-porque eres un grosero, antisocial, engreído…

-veo que tuviste tiempo para acumular insultos

-no lo tomes a mal pero es cierto

-como quieras, si llamaba Susana pero no duro mas de dos semanas

-¿Por qué?

-porque era muy celosa, y no se no me sentí cómodo con ella

-¿Por qué?

-porque siempre me perseguía

-¿Por qué?- Candy quería seguir jugando ese juego para ver hasta donde llegaba pero no le duro mucho el gustito

-ya deja de preguntar ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?- dijo riéndose

-ha…ha…ha…

-ya esta bien ahora tu pregúntame algo

-mmm… ¿tuviste novio?- Candy cambio su cara ahora estaba seria

-tuve

-¿Por qué tan seria?

-porque el solo me uso

-¿Cómo que te uso?

-solo me uso para olvidarse de su novia

-pero es raro ¿Por qué?

-porque ellos se aman ósea yo los separe, fue mi culpa

-no sabes eso Candy, ¿Cuánto tiempo duraron?

-un día

Terry se quedo mudo no sabia que decir - ¿pero porque te enteraste de que tu fuiste la razón?

-su novia me escribió y me lo dijo

-no te cabe en la cabeza de que ella te dijo eso porque estaba despechada

-no es que…- Candy se quedo callada no le ido tiempo a Anthony de explicar lo sucedido así que no tenia motivos, se había comportado muy mal con Anthony

-como sea dime el nombre

-no

-yo te dije el de Susana

-¿y?

-no me digas ¿y?

-bueno solo te diré la primera letra A

-algún día me lo dirás

-tu lo has dicho "algún día"

En Nueva York…

-¿Cómo te fue en la audición Archie?

-bien, Aní y yo lo hicimos bien al menos eso siento yo

-bueno al menos

-no nos dirás como te fue a ti

-de verdad quieren saber- Archie y Stear estaban ansiosos de seguro le había ido bien así que dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo:

-si

-se me rompió la cuerda en plena audición

-¿por eso estabas de mal humor?

-si, ¿no es motivo suficiente?

-pues no se- dijo Stear

-te van a llamar Anthony ya lo veras

-ojala

Los tres se fueron al cine se la pasaron bien los tres como en los viejos tiempos cuando ni Archie ni Anthony tenían novia.

Una semana después llamaron al papa' de Candy diciéndole que si la habían aceptado en la Academia De Artes San Pablo. Cuando su papa' llamo a Candy el grito que dio se escucho hasta la casa de Terry el pobre fue a ver que había pasado.

-¿Qué paso?- Candy no decía una palabra solo fue corriendo a Terry y de le dio un abrazo los dos cayeron al piso y finalmente pudo decir

-¡ME ACEPTARON EN LA ACADEMIA!- después de que lo dijo que sonrojo al ver que ella estaba en sima de Terry- lo siento- se pararon los dos y empezó a decir Terry:

-esta bien, fue la emoción

-si- Candy tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Cuándo te dicen a ti?

-a mi me dijeron ayer

-¿y porque no me lo dijiste?

-porque quería saber si tu ibas a ir o no

-¿entonces?, ¡no me dejes con la duda!

-ya pecosa esta bien te digo- Terry hiso una pausa muy larga para los nervios de Candy

-¡solo dime!

-si

-¿si que?

-me dijeron que si- Candy lo volvió a abrazar

-felicidades

-gracias, pero ya es noche nos vemos mañana

- si buenas noches – dijo Candy

-buenas noches- dijo Terry dándole un beso en la mejilla y después salió de ahí

En Nueva York….

El papa' de Candy estaba casi sordo por el grito que había dado Candy, pero le causo mucha risa esa reacción ella casi nunca gritaba, casi es la palabra clave.

Continuara….

**N/A- hola espero que les haya gustado, no le puse muchos detalles ya que solo era como de relleno ya que en el siguiente se sabrá si Anthony va o no, todo puede suceder jaja, soy mala.**

**Bueno les mando un abrazo gracias por leer no olviden dejar reviews. **

**Dajannae8- hola, gracias por leer y no te preocupes todo se solucionara en su momento **

**Aly'ssa2253- espero que te haya gustado lo escribí rápido jaja**

**Lupita1797-gracias por leer espero que te agrade el capitulo voy a subir capítulos cada viernes y si no puedo el sábado**

**Fatygl19-no te preocupes no lo dejare inconcluso a lo mejor me tardare peor de que tiene un final lo tiene, gracias por leer**

**Val rod- espero que te haya gustado el capitulo gracias por tu comentario en la otra historia y tu también me tienes picada con tu historia así que espero la continuación, gracias por leer **

**Paolacornwell- jaja me dio risa tu "TEAM TERRY", peor ya lo decidí y no lo cambiare espero que sigas leyendo, gracias un abrazo**

**Sofia amaya- espero que te haya gustado gracias por leer, un abrazo **

****Estoy escribiendo una historia con mi amiga Alyssa2253, solo he escrito el prologo pero denle una oportunidad se llama:**

**Recuerdos de una efímera ilusión **

**-Candy cree falsamente en la promesa de una vida llena de amor y felicidad pero no será nada fácil son embargo en la oscuridad de su desolada existencia conoce a una persona que le mostrara lo bello que es la vida**

**Bueno ese es el summary espero que le den una oportunidad es Candy & Anthony, y el siguiente no se cuando lo subiré (el de esta historia) ya que Alyssa2253 es la que lo va a escribir. **

**Besos nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	10. Chapter 9 amor?

**Hola perdón por la tardanza pero voy a cambiar mis días para actualizar ahora va a ser los lunes ya que solo los lunes tengo libre :( pero hoy les escribo y el lunes escribo otro para reponer lo de la semana pasada, bueno espero que les guste. **

Capitulo 9 - ¿love?

Candy estaba acostada en su cama sus abuelos no estaban en la casa ya que habían salido al mandado, era cerca de medio día Candy estaba mas que feliz pero se sentía muy perezosa, ya que el día anterior había hablado con Aní hasta tarde , ella estaba súper emocionadísima ya que ya había pasado mas de una semana de su audición y ya la habían llamado diciendo que ella también adentro de la academia, también llamaron a Archie y a Stear pero no tenían muchas noticias e Anthony desde la ultima vez que Archie hablo con el. Ella se levanto de su cama y bajo todavía en pijamas a la cocina, fue a servirse un vaso con agua. Ella había desayunado con sus abuelos pero tenía tanto sueño que se regreso a su cuarto y se quedo dormida otro rato más.

Mientras pasaba por la sala vio como Terry salía de su casa y se dirigía a la suya, se veía muy bien vestido el traía una polo blanca y unos jeans oscuros, ella se quedo estática no sabia si correr ya que no estaba presentable o quedarse ahí, pero fue demasiado tarde Terry ya la había visto, ella solo sonrió fingidamente y le abrió la puerta dela cocina.

-hola Terry- dijo Candy

-hola Candy, veo que sigues en pijama- dijo el mirándola de arriba abajo

-si es que anoche me quede hablando con mi amiga hasta tarde

- es explica el por qué, pero siempre has sido perezosa así que no me sorprende

-mocosa atrevido- dijo Candy al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba levemente

-pecosa- dijo el

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-venia a invitar a una mona pecas al zoológico

- pues aquí no hay ninguna si quieres puedes dejar un recado- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-bueno si le dejo un recado; dile: "señorita pecas, su amigo Terry quiere ir con usted al zoológico ¿quiere ir?"- dijo el fingiendo otra voz

-yo le digo pero no creo que salga ahora ella esta en pijama

-dile que la puedo esperar

-muy bien, yo le aviso pero tiene que esperar afuera

-bien yo vengo por la señorita pecas en media hora

-muy bien

Candy se fue corriendo a llamar al celular de su abuela para pedirle permiso aun que ella sabia que diría que si, su abuela confiaba plenamente en Terry, en efecto la dejo ir con tal de que la llamara cada hora, y que tuviera cuidado en fin, las recomendaciones de siempre. Ella fue a su cuarto y se bañó rápidamente, fue a su closet y lo veía de lado a lado, no sabia que escoger, pero se decidió por un vestido blanco que tenia rayas azul cielo, era de tirantes así que se puso un suéter , unos converse del mismo color de las rayas y su bolsa color café, dejo su cabello libre solo se puso una diadema blanca, después de media hora ella bajo y vio que Terry toda vía no llegaba así que tenia unos minutos para ella sola en lo que llegaba pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho al poco tiempo el llego y se fueron juntos al zoológico.

En Nueva York las cosas estaban muy calmadas Anthony estaba en espera de que lo llamaran pero en su interior sabia que no o escogerían se la pasaba en su cuarto tocando guitarra, pero ya no tocaba "because i'm stupid" ya que esa canción para el no tenia sentido el la escribió para un persona pero esa persona se fue, el todos los días pensaba en Candy, Archie trataba de sacarlo de su casa pero la mayoría de las veces no salía, solo daba escusas, pero aun así Archie seguía tratando de persuadirlo.

Anthony salió de su cuarto y fue al jardín con su guitarra, ese lugar le daba inspiración para escribir nuevas canciones, se sentó en la banca y le llegaron notas, empezó a tocar y como siempre sonaba bien.

En cambio Aní estaba en su cuarto haciendo maleta, ya quería que el mes pasara volando, ya quería ver a Candy conocer Londres y sobretodo a Terry ya que Candy le conto de él.

*** Flash Back***

Candy y Aní estaban en Skype, la noche anterior

-haber Candy dime ¿hay chicos guapos?- empezó a decir Aní

-no se, no he salido mucho

-pero debiste ver a alguien

- Aní tienes novio no puedes pensar en otro chicos

-tienes razón, pero bueno cuéntame ¿ya hiciste amigos?

-técnicamente ya era mi amigo

-¿Cómo?

-si, en el aeropuerto de Nueva York me encontré con Terry, mi amigo de la infancia al principio no nos reconocíamos, pero me toco en el avión a lado de él, así que empezamos a hablar y supe que era mi amigo Terry y también el me reconoció y sorprendentemente se volvió mas guapo de lo que recordaba

- envíame una foto

-no tengo ninguna

-¿viven lejos?

-no, es mi vecino

-entonces ve y dile que salude

-Aní aquí son más de las 12 de la noche, no pienso molestarlo

-y ¿Por qué estas hablando conmigo?

-porque eres mi amiga, pero tienes razón ya es tarde luego nos hablamos, buenas noches

-que duermas bien Candy

-gracias

*** Fin del flash back***

No me puedo imaginar como es el, me acuerdo que una vez me dijo que se parecía a Anthony pero después no se- estos eran los pensamientos de Aní, después de un rato llego Archie como siempre y pasaron la tarde juntos hablando de muchas cosas y de nada.

Candy estaba en el carro de Terry, él era un año mayor que ella así que podía conducir, Candy estaba emocionada volteaba a ver por todos lados y cada vez se sorprendía mas de Londres, diez años puede ser mucho tiempo en ciertos casos

-¿A cual zoológico vamos?

-Blue River, ¿Por qué?

-nomas preguntando, pero ¿falta mucho?

-no, yo creo que como unos diez minutos

-bien

Candy estaba feliz tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Terry la volteo a ver, se veía realmente hermosa algo en Terry lo hizo recordar su infancia, él la había extrañado demasiado, diario se acordaba de ella, él le mintió diciendo que se había olvidado de ella pero no pasaba un día en que no recordara a una niña rubia, pecosa, de 5 años, el no sabia si lo que sentía por Candy era amor o solo era el recuerdo de su mejor amiga pero lo sabría el día de hoy, cuando llegaron al zoológico los ojos se le iluminaron a Candy parecía una niña de 5 años otra vez, así que Terry le susurro:

-cálmate, o las personas te verán raro- Candy lo volteo a ver y le saco la lengua

-yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera- contesto Candy enojada

-bueno pero luego van a decir que un mono se escapo de las jaulas

-¡yo no soy ningún mono!- dijo Candy muy enojada

-claro que si, te encantaba trepar arboles

-pero ya no, ya no me dejan- dijo un poco triste

-¿Por qué?

-por el ballet, si me rompo una pierna mi carrera como bailarina se terminaría

-claro, lo siento

-no te preocupes, pero vamos tenemos que recorrer

Los dos caminaban lado a lado y la mano de Candy chocaba con la de Terry, Terry se canso de que sus manos se golpearan así que le agarro la mano.

-así esta mejor- dijo Terry

Candy se sentía nerviosa, pero era normal que entre amigos se agarraran la mano ¿verdad?, no sabia ni que pensar, era extraño sentir la mano de Terry sobre la suya, ella sentía como si fuera una cita, la cita que nunca pudo tener con Anthony, ella tampoco pudo caminar con el agarrada de la mano, se sentía triste ya que actuó sin pensar, pero el pasado es pasado y no se puede cambiar y hay que vivir en el presente. Después de unas horas los estómagos de los dos reclamaban comida así que Terry se la llevo a un restaurante muy lindo.

-que lindo- dijo Candy emocionada

-que bueno que te guste, peor vamos a comer- se sentaron en una mesa que estaba pegada a la ventana y se podía ver un panorama hermoso de la ciudad de Londres.

- bueno…- dijo Candy rompiendo el silencio

-si

-ya me puedes decir a ¿Qué fuiste a Nueva York?

-bueno pero es un poco larga la historia

-tenemos un mes de vacaciones, que mas necesitas- dijo Candy, los dos se rieron

-tienes razón pero no creo necesitar tanto tiempo

-bueno pero es cierto toda vía tenemos como un mes de vacaciones

-bueno ¿quieres que te cuente o no?

-si, ya me callo

-bueno como creo que te has dado cuenta mis papas se divorciaron cuando tenia unos 7 y mi mama' se fue a vivir a Nueva York, mi papa' me forzó a vivir con el, después se volvió a casar y mi madrastra no es muy buena que digamos, no me cae bien, mis hermanastros se creen los dueños de la casa así que me la pasaba con tus abuelos, técnicamente vivía ahí, solo que no dormía ahí si no los metería en un problema, y bueno en estas vacaciones fui a buscar a mi mama', pensé que me recibiría con los brazos abierto pero, me ignoro completamente y me sentí muy triste ya que no le importaba a ninguno de los dos, y creo que me viste llorando en el aeropuerto ¿verdad?

-si, pero te confundí con Anthony

-ni me lo recuerdes, pero ahora tu ¿Por qué tan de repente vienes a Londres?

-te lo dije de vacaciones

-no te creo

-bueno en parte pero vine para olvidar

-a Anthony

-si – dijo Candy con un hilo de voz- pero no quiero hablar de él solo estamos los dos en este momento y hay que disfrutar.

-me parece perfecto

Los dos se la pasaron muy bien en el restaurante, la gente pensaba que estaban en una cita pero para Candy solo era un paseo de amigos. Cuando terminaron caminaron por las calles de Londres, pasaron por un tienda donde vendían joyería, a Terry se le ocurrió comprarle una pulsera a Candy ya que ella le había regalado la armónica y él no le había dado nada, la pulsera era muy simple era tipo esclava pero en el centro tenia un corazón con una piedra en un extremo de color verde, Candy no se dio cuenta de que lo había comprado ya que se había quedado embobada viendo anillos, por alguna razón le gustaba ver anillos.

-si quieres te compro uno- dijo Terry jugando

-ja…ja muy chistoso, a parte primero tendríamos que ser novios no crees

-me estas diciendo que ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-no, solo estaba jugando- dijo Candy preocupada

-jaja, te pusiste colorada, no te preocupes no me gustaría salir con una pecosa como tu

-mocoso malcriado

-mona pecas

-¡oye!- le dijo Candy mientras lo empujaba

-ya vámonos si no tus abuelos se van a preocupar ya que no los llamaste en todo el día

-¡ay, si es cierto se me olvido por completo!, ¡porque no me recordaste!

-quería ver hasta que hora te acordabas pero no te preocupes yo les hable- Candy dio un suspiro y le dio las gracias.- de nada pecosa

Cuando llegaron a casa la abuela de Candy los invito a tomar él te con una galletas y Candy no decía que no a las galletas, Terry no pudo resistirlo y le dijo glotona, sus abuelos y ellos pasaron un rato muy agradable, al rato su abuela se despidió de Terry ya que iba a ver su novela como todas las noches.

-¿quieres ir al jardín Terry?

-si, vamos

Los dos se levantaron y fueron al jardín a Candy le encantaba ver las estrellas, se sentó en un columpio y empezó a mecerse vio el cielo y empezó a sonar despierta, pero Terry la saco de su mundo mágico

-Candy

-¿si?

-ten- él le dio una bolsita

-¿Qué es?

-ábrela- Candy abrió la bolsa y vio la pulsera se quedo sorprendida

-y esto ¿Por qué?

-porque yo no te he dado nada, y tu me diste tu armónica

-pero te dije que no era necesario

-no me importa ahora siempre que veas la pulsera no te olvidaras de mi- le ayudo a ponerse la pulsera.

-nunca me he olvidado de ti

-pero dijiste que no me recordabas- dijo Terry un poco confundido

-he de admitir que no pensaba mucho en ti pero siempre me acorde de mi mejor amigo, dije eso porque pensé que tu te habías olvidado de mi.

-yo pensé exactamente lo mismo

-bueno nos vemos mañana- dijo mientras se levantaba del columpio, pero Terry le agarro la mano

-espera

-dime

-lo que dijiste en la tienda, de ¿verdad querrías ser mi novia?

-Terry no se, me siento bien a tu lado pero en este momento siento que te estaría engañando, ya que todavía pienso en Anthony

-no te preocupes, sé que todo fue muy precipitado peor te entiendo, no te preocupes, pero prométeme que usaras la pulsera

-te lo prometo- Candy se alejó y se fue a su cuarto, no podía creer Terry, su Terry, no se acostumbraba la idea, se cambio y se acostó, durmió mejor que otros días.

A la mañana siguiente sus abuelos le dieron la noticia que irían a Escocia y que Terry los acompañaría.

Continuara…

**N/A- hola perdónenme por la tardanza pero ya les explique fue por la escuela y solo los lunes voy a tener libre para escribir pero a partir de ese capitulo escribiré mas seguido ya que ya tengo todo planeado. **

**Bien ahora voy a hacer votaciones ya que tengo unos problemitas en quien va a ser el protagonista, voten Terry o Anthony y el que gane pues será el protagonista. Pueden votar como máximo dos veces así que todo se decidirá en el siguiente capitulo **

**Val rod- sé que me vas a querer matar ya que sé que odias a Terry pero tal vez gane Anthony **

**Sofía amaya- gracias por leer espero que te guste el capitulo**

**Lupita1797- gracias por leer espero que te haya gustado **


	11. Chapter 10 Escocia con terry?

"**los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo fantaseo con ellos"**

**Nota importante:**

**¡Hola! aquí me tienen, me tienen estresada no pude escribir nada ya que esperaba que cerraran las votaciones, pero como muchas lo esperan "si, gano Terry", pero las que votaron por Anthony tienen muy buenos puntos, pero lo siento gano Terry… perdonen el inconveniente si quieren leer historia de Candy y Anthony lean la de "recuerdos de una efímera ilusión" que estoy escribiendo con otra escritora muy buena, esa de verdad no va a cambiar ya que fue creada especialmente para esos dos. **

Capitulo 10- ¿Escocia con Terry?

Candy y sus abuelos estaban desayunando cuando la abuela de Candy le dice que se van a ir de vacaciones a Escocia y que Terry los acompañaría.

-¿Terry va con nosotros?

-si, no te da alegría- dijo la abuela de Candy abrazándola, Candy solo se limito a sonreír, la verdad es que si quería ir pero al mismo tiempo no, eso de verdad es un dilema.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- dijo un poco entusiasmada

-al anochecer – respondió su abuela

-¿Por qué tan pronto?

-porque así llegamos en la mañana, a demás nos quedaremos en nuestra casa no vamos a estar en un hotel, y conoces a Terry desde pequeño así que no te va a molestar compartir el cuarto con el ¿verdad?

-abuela, ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?

-te lo iba a decir ayer peor estabas muy ocupada con Terry, así que te lo dije hoy

-bueno- dijo Candy cruzándose de brazos, tomo un poco de jugo y siguió comiendo. A los pocos minutos se escuchaba como alguien tocaba la puerta de la cocina y decía:

-buenos días

-hola Terry, ¿ya desayunaste?- dijo la abuela de Candy dándole un beso en la mejilla

-si, solo venia a preguntar: ¿a que hora nos vamos?

- como a las siete- dijo el abuelo de Candy

-muy bien, nos vemos hasta entonces

-adiós- dijeron los abuelos de Candy al mismo tiempo. Se notaba como ellos de verdad querían a Terry.

-bueno, provecho- dijo Candy levantándose de la mesa

-gracias- dijo su abuela.

Candy fue a lavar su plato el lava trastes tenia una ventana que daba a su jardín, se quedo viéndolo por unos momentos cuando llegaron a su mente las imágenes de Terry no era posible que pensara en el a todas horas, desde que lo había vuelto a ver no pensaba en otra que no fuera el, se fue a su cuarto a hacer su maleta, solo había estado ahí en Londres como por dos semanas y ese técnicamente ya era su cuarto, fue a su closet y saco varios vestidos, pero antes le preguntaría a su abuela cuantos días estarían ahí, así que bajo, fue a la cocina y vio a sus abuelos lavando los tristes, ellos llevaban 55 años casados, toda vía se veía el amor que se tenían ella quería encontrar a alguien que la quisiera igual o mas, pero sacudió su cabeza y le pregunto a su abuela- ¿Cuántos días vamos a estar ahí?

-¿dos semanas?

-muy bien, gracias- salió de la cocina y regreso a su cuarto, puso en su maleta los vestidos que había traído, puso unos shorts, varias blusas y pantalones de mezclilla, media hora después ya tenia todo listo, salió para respirar aire fresco así que se sentó en el columpio, empezó a mecerse y recordó como conoció a Terry.

***Flash Back***

Candy tenia unos cuatro años, se estaba columpiando cuando vio que alguien se asomaba por la reja que separaba su casa de la otra, vio a un niño de pelo castaño asomándose, le dio curiosidad así que paro el columpio y se dirigió hacia el niño, él no se movió.

-hola- dijo Candy con una de sus sonrisas

-hola- respondió el niño secamente

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Terrence

-yo me llamo Candy, pero me dejas decirte Terry

-claro- dijo el niño mas calmado

-quieres jugar conmigo en los columpios

-no se, déjame preguntarle a mi mama' ¿me esperas?

-si

Terry se fue por unos minutos pero regreso con una sonrisa.- me dijo que si

-entonces, ven- ella abrió la puerta de la reja y lo dejo pasar, ambos caminaron hacia los columpios y se divirtieron como nunca.

***Fin del Flash back***

-¡PECOSA!

-¿eh?- dijo Candy volteando a todos lados, cuando encontró a Terry recargado en la reja- ¿Qué quieres?

-nada

-¿entonces?

-solo quería hacerte enojar

-gracias, pero no lo vas a lograr, sabes que vamos a compartir cuarto ¿verdad?

-¿en serio?

-si

-jaja, creo que no te vas a librar de mi pecosa

-eso parece, pero me voy no quiero verte todo el día, de por si vamos a irnos juntos, así que nos vemos a las 7:00- Candy se paro y entro a la casa.

Para la buena suerte de Candy la hora dela partida llego demasiado rápido, ella estaba usando unos jeans con una sudadera que le quedaba grande y unos tenis, ya que quería ir cómoda, Terry también llevaba unos jeans y una camisa de manga larga y unos tenis, cuando estuvo todo listo fueron a la estación de tren, ya que el abuelo de Candy no podía manejar a esas hora y no dejaron que Terry manejara. El tren saldría hasta las 12 de la noche pero para que no hubiera ningún problema llevaron sus maletas y se quedaron un rato en la estación, cenaron y platicaron cuando llego la hora de subir al tren los primero fueron Candy y Terry ya que tenían asientos juntos y eran de los últimos asientos, los abuelos estaban juntos pero estaban casi al frente así que abordaron después.

-¿estas cómoda?- pregunto Terry

-no pero- dijo Candy subiendo las piernas a las piernas de Terry – ahora si.

-ja…ja muy chistosita- dijo al mismo tiempo que le bajaba las piernas.

Al poco tiempo el movimiento del tren durmió a Candy, ella se recargo en el hombro de Terry y quedo profundamente dormida, Terry al poco tiempo también quedo dormido, recargo su cabeza en la de Candy. La abuela de Candy se paro para ver como estaban los dos, los vio dormidos y se veían como unos angelitos, fue por su cámara y les tomo una foto, sabia que Candy le diría que la borrara pero tomo más de una por si acaso.

Varias horas después Terry se despertó primero vio a Candy todavía recargado en su hombro, se sintió el hombre mas dichoso, desde ella regreso a Londres el no paraba de pensar en ella, se levantaba pensando en ella, y se dormía pensando en ella. Pero el sabia que no seria fácil entrar a su corazón ya que su primo estaba en el, pero lo que el sabia es que el conocía mas a Candy aunque no hablaron por diez años su abuela le ensenaba fotos de como era, pero la ultima que vio fue de cuando tenia siete y tenia brakets ahora se veía mucho más linda.

El movió un poco para que se despertara pero era imposible solo se volteo del lugar que estaba. Así que le susurro al oído "están dando de desayunar", de pronto abrió los ojos y dijo:

-que bueno me estoy muriendo de hambre- Terry solo se empezó a carcajear

-solo piensas en comida

-claro que no- dijo ella sintiéndose indignada

-claro que si, te estuve hablando y no te despertaste pero en cuando mencione comida te levantaste ¿eso que te dice?... que eres una comelona- ella solo le saco la lengua, solo faltaban veinte minutos para que llegara el tren a Escocia. Toda vía faltaba una hora para que amaneciera así que lo más probable es que pudieran ver el amanecer juntos, Candy no Terry se dignaron a cruzar palabras, Candy se puso sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar músico, Terry hizo lo mismo, cuando el tren se detuvo ellos fueron los últimos en salir, los abuelos de Candy los estaban esperando.

-¿Cómo están?- dijo Candy dirigiéndose a sus abuelos.

-bien, no te preocupes y ¿ustedes?

-bien- contestaron los dos

-bueno vámonos- el abuelo de Candy pidió un taxi para que los llevara a su casa. El transcurso de la estación hasta la casa no fue muy largo ya que la estación ya estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, solo les tomo 20 minutos en llegar a la casa, Candy dejo las maletas en el cuarto y salió ya que cuando iban llegando vio que había un lago cerca de ahí, y quería ver el amanecer ahí, pero al parecer Terry tenía la misma idea.

-¿quieres, ver el amanecer conmigo?

-si- dijo Candy

Los dos se sentaron en el pasto que estaba en frente del lago, Terry no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Candy.

-¿Qué has pensado?

-¿de que?

-en la pregunta que te hice

-ah, no se Terry la verdad es que no puedo darte una respuesta franca todavía, pero te puedo decir que eres muy especial para mi y que siempre lo has sido- ella lo volteo a ver y susurro- siempre lo serás

Terry escucho claramente lo que dijo pero no se quería hacer ilusiones, era mejor que pensara que no lo quería ya que si ese era el resultado no quería ser lastimado. Por alguna razón tenia ganas de leer romeo y Julieta, pero eso seria después cuando no tuviera nada que hacer.

El sol empezó a salir lentamente, Candy estaba feliz ese amanecer era el mas bello que hubiera visto, los dos estuvieron ahí por una media hora hasta que se cansaron y decidieron ir a la casa a comer algo ya que los estómagos de los dos reclamaban comida urgentemente. La abuela de Candy los vio y pensó que tendrían hambre, ella siempre iba preparada para todo tipo de ocasiones, así que en la estación compro pan y leche. Todos desayunaron tranquilamente bromeando, una vez que terminaron Terry y Candy fueron a su habitación para arreglar ese problema que tenían. Su cuarto era grande había dos camas dos mesas de noche, un tocador, un baño, un closet eso seria un problema y que Candy había traído mucha ropa.

-¿Cuál cama quieres?- pregunto Terry

-la que sea

-entonces yo me quedo con a que esta cerca del baño

-bien, ¿Cómo le hacemos con el closet?

-pues tu traes vestidos, no sé que te parece si colgamos tus vestidos y mis camisas y en los cajones lo demás

-me parece bien entonces son dos y dos cajones, yo agarro los de abajo ¿esta bien?

-si, bueno yo me baño primero

-bien, yo estaré arreglando mis cosas

-esta bien- Terry saco su ropa y se metió al baño

Candy no se tardo mucho en arreglar sus cosas saco lo que se pondría ese día, una blusa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, se recostó en su cama minutos después se despertó y vio a Terry semidesnudo solo llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, él pensó que ella estaba dormida así que no le importo, en cambio Candy estaba mas roja que un tomate, así que se volteo para que no la viera, cuando Terry salió del cuarto ella se metió en el baño y se dijo : "Candy olvida la imagen que acabas de ver no es bueno que pienses en el"

Continuara…

**N/A- sé que esta corto pero no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir a lo mejor escribo entre la semana, a lo mejor no pero por si las dudas espérenlo el próximo lunes. **

**Gracias a todas por los reviews, muchas gracias como verán gano Terry así que él es el nuevo protagonista lo siento por la que son "team Anthony ". **

**No las puedo nombrar a todas ya que fueron muchas las que escribieron pero les doy las gracias y espero que me dejen un review para ver si les esta gustando. **

**Si alguien esta leyendo la historia por primera vez "bienvenida" espero que te guste. **

**Hasta la próxima. **


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Terry termino de vestirse y bajo a ver si los abuelos de Candy necesitaban algo, pero cuando bajo ellos se habían ido al pueblo para comprar la comida, solo le dejaron una nota, no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en la casa, media hora después subió al cuarto y vio que Candy todavía estaba dormida se quedó en el marco de la puerta, la observo por unos momentos, en su mente pasaban imágenes de ellos dos jugando como niños, pero se acordó del momento cuando estuvieron los dos en el jardín y sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sacudió su cabeza y salió del cuarto.

Candy abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como alguien se alejaba del cuarto, pensó que tal vez era su abuela, se estiro y se metió al baño para darse un baño, se puso un vestido fresco ya que estaba haciendo calor, bajo para la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua y se fijó en la ventana, la ventana tenía una vista hermosa así que salió a tomar algo de aire fresco.

Todo ahí parecía como si fuera de los tiempos antiguos con castillos, se imaginó por alguna extraña razón a Terry como un duque.

-el duque de Grandchester

Sonrió; volteo hacia arriba. Tenía demasiadas ganas de subir a un árbol y quedarse ahí arriba para ver el panorama que tenia Escocia. Sin pensarlo dos veces se subió a uno no le importaba traer vestido, vio que Terry estaba en una de las ramas, se acercó lentamente y le puso sus manos en los ojos y dijo:

-¿Quién soy?

-un tarzan pecoso- dijo Terry

-no

-mmm… una mona pecas

-no- dijo Candy

-claro que si, nadie mas trepa arboles como mono, además de que eres pecosa

-¿como sabes?- dijo Candy

-porque te conozco Candy- dijo Terry al mismo tiempo que le quitaba las manos de sus ojos- además de que no conozco a nadie más aquí.

-cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Candy

-quería respirar aire fresco, y ¿tu?, se supone que no debes trepar arboles ya que si te lastimas eso podría afectar tu carrera como bailarina.

-lo se, pero hace tanto que no lo hacia, a parte quería ver el panorama que tiene Escocia.

-bueno que te parece si vamos al lago y nos quedamos ahí un rato- dijo Terry

-si vamos- Terry se bajo primero y le ayudo a ella a bajar del árbol, sus caras quedaron a unos centímetros de tocarse, Candy y Terry tenían su vista fija en el otro hasta que Candy se volteo y empezó a caminar hacia el lago, Terry la siguió.

Cuando llegaron al lago se sentaron, no hablaron por unos minutos hasta que Terry rompió el silencio.

-me acuerdo que una vez mis padres y yo fuimos de picnic, cuando éramos felices

-yo nunca he ido a uno, prométeme que un día iremos ¿si?

-si. ¿Cuéntame que hacías en tu tiempo libre?

-pues… no se casi no tenia tiempo libre, pero me la pasaba con mis amigos en casa de Anthony o en la mía- Candy vio como la expresión de Terry cambiaba, se puso un poco tenso al escuchar el nombre de Anthony - ¿Qué?

-nada- respondió secamente

-bueno, ¿Por qué te gusta la actuación?

-pues no se un día empecé a leer y recite las partes que me gustaban, después me uní al club de drama y ahí empezó todo.

-y pues tu conoces mi historia con el ballet así que para que contártela, pero te puedo decir que en mi audición interprete a Julieta.- Terry se empezó a reír- ¿Por qué te ríes?

-porque no me imagino una Julieta con pecas

-que malo eres

-no te creas pecosa me hubiera gustado ir a verte- dijo un poco triste

-no te preocupes en la siguiente función que tenga serás el primero en enterarte y espero que estés en primera fila.

-claro que si, no me lo perdería por nada, pero bueno ya vamos a la casa que tus abuelos no tardaran en llegar

-vamos- ellos se levantaron y caminaron de regreso, Candy se sentía extraña a su lado como si ella perteneciera con el, pero saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza, después recordó que tenia que compartir la misma habitación con Terry – sabes Terry creo que mi abuela hizo un complot

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque vamos a dormir en el mismo cuarto a parte de que te adora

-¿y quien no?

-engreído

-es cierto

-no

-si

-no

-acéptalo pecosa

-nunca

-ya veras- Candy empezó a correr pero Terry no se quedo atrás, Terry casi la alcanzaba cuando Candy tropieza. -¿estas bien?- dijo el dándole la mano para que se levantara.

-si no te preocupes no vi la rama- dijo ella un poco avergonzada

-me asustaste

-no tienes por qué preocuparte

-esta bien

Cuando llegaron a la casa sus abuelos ya había llegado y ya habían puesto la mesa, minutos después la abuela de Candy sirvió la comida, todos hablaron amenamente, una vez que terminaron Candy le ayudo a su abuela a recoger los platos y a lavarlos.

La noche llego rápidamente Candy no quería dormir en el mismo cuarto que Terry no la dejaría dormir, pero ella se preguntaba si roncaba, por un momento se puso a pensar en todo lo que le decía su papa' a cerca de que roncaba como león, pero Terry se tenia que aguantar. Subió a su cuarto y vio que Terry no estaba, tal vez había salido a caminar después de cenar, le llegaron unas inmensas ganas de bailar así que se puso sus puntas, calentó y después se puso a bailar con música clásica, en su cuarto no había mucho espacio para bailar pero entre las dos camas había suficiente espacio como para hacer una pirueta, recordó que tenia la música de romeo y Julieta así que no lo pensó dos veces la puso y empezó pero no se había dado cuenta que alguien la observaba desde la puerta hasta que en una pirueta lo vio y paro.

-¿Por qué te detienes?

-es que me da pena

-¿Cómo que pena has bailado en frente de muchas personas?

- si pero tu eres tu

-¿en serio?

-no seas sarcástico

-pero te veías hermosa- dijo el acercándose peligrosamente

-gracias, pero me voy a dar un baño antes de ir me a dormir

-esta bien

Candy se quito sus puntas y las puso otra vez en su maleta, saco su pijama y ropa interior y se metió al baño.

Terry se puso su pijama y se recostó en su cama minutos después se dijo a si mismo: "se veía tan hermosa, me hubiera gustado verla como Julieta, en la tarde la moleste por que no puede dejar de mencionar a Anthony, Anthony siempre ha sido mi rival siempre se sentía mejor que yo, no se lo que le vio Candy a él, desde que la volví a ver no puedo dejar de penar en ella, solo tengo dieciséis años pero puedo decir que ella es el amor de mi vida no voy a encontrar a nadie mejor que no sea ella…"

-¿Terry? – dijo Candy saliendo del baño, se estaba secando su cabello con una toalla

-¿eh?

-pensé que estabas dormido

-no solo descansaba los ojos- respondió Terry

Candy también se recostó en su cama, los dos veían el techo, no tenían nada de que hablar, Candy se metió adentro de las sabanas y le dio la espalda, minutos después los dos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente entro la abuela de Candy y abrió las cortinas, Candy se despertó primero.

-abuela cinco minutos mas

-no, vamos ya levántense- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que sacudía a Terry

-cinco más- dijo Terry

-ay estos niños, ¡no, vamos tenemos que ir al pueblo!

-¿para que?- dijo Candy

-para caminar

-bueno- dijo Candy muy a su pesar, la abuela de Candy salió de la habitación. Candy volteo a ver a Terry y el seguía dormido así que le aventó una almohada.

-¡oye!- él se la aventó de regreso

-¿ya estas despierto?

-si; ya me levante

-bien, ¿te vas a bañar?

-si y ¿tu?

-no; yo siempre me baño en las noches

-bien

Terry se metió a bañar, Candy fue al closet y escogió unos shorts de color azul con una blusa rosa y unos tenis blancos, se agarró los rizos rebeldes en una cola de caballo, salió del cuarto y bajo para ver que si se le ofrecía algo a su abuela.

-buenos días

-buenos días- respondieron sus abuelos

-abuela ¿a que vamos al pueblo?

-a caminar te lo dije mientras estabas modorra

-cierto, pero hay algo en especial que debamos hacer

-no, solo vamos a conocer, bueno mejor dicho a que ustedes conozcan porque tu abuelo y yo conocemos el pueblo a la perfección.

-bueno

Veinte minutos después Terry bajo y se fueron, decidieron que desayunarían en el pueblo, Candy y Terry pidieron huevo revuelto, mientras que sus abuelos pidieron avena. Una vez que terminaron de comer la abuela les dijo que se podían ir a camina que se veían en ese restaurante a las dos de la tarde para regresar a la casa, así que Terry y Candy salieron del restaurante y caminaron hacia un parque.

-¿Qué quieres hacer pecosa?

-mmm… no se, quiero caminar por todos lados

-eso nos llevara mucho tiempo

-no me importa todavía son las 11:00 de la mañana así que no hay prisa

-entonces vamos

Ambos caminaron por el pueblo visitaron tiendas de antigüedades donde Candy encontró unos aretes que hacían juego con el collar que le había regalado Anthony, cuando los vio se enamoro de ellos así que los compro, Terry en cambio no compro nada, siempre igual de seco. También visitaron otras tiendas caminaron por el parque así que Candy decidió descansar un rato.

Se sentó en una banca y Terry hizo lo mismo, la banca estaba bajo un árbol.

-¿Candy porque nunca te quitas ese collar?- pregunto Terry ya que siempre lo tenia puesto

-este… me lo regalaron y me gusto, pero creo que tengo que devolverlo

-¿pero te lo regalaron?

-pero no lo merezco, así que cuando lo vea se lo daré

-¿te lo dio Anthony?

-si- Candy bajo la mirada, no quería ver la cara que pondría Terry en el momento que ella le dijo eso, sabía que lo había decepcionado. Ella no sabia lo que sentía realmente por Terry, ella lo quería pero no estaba segura si fuera amor, hay una gran diferencia entre querer y amar.

-bueno, dejemos de hablar de el

-bien- dijo Candy en voz baja- ¿Qué hora es?

-toda vía tenemos una hora

-¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos en el pasto?

-bien, pero se te a ensuciar la ropa

-¿desde cuando me ha importado eso?

-cierto, se me olvida que eres una mona pecas

-¡Terry!- ella se paro de la banca y empezó a perseguirlo hasta que rodeo sus brazos por su cintura, se quedaron unos segundos así, para Candy fueron unas horas, su olor la inundaba, en ese momento Terry se giro, quedaron frente a frente, Terry era mas alto de Candy como por 10 cm., Terry se acercó a ella y la beso…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**N/A- **

**Perdonen el retraso no me puedo justificar ya que muchas están en la escuela al igual que yo y si pudieron continuar con su historia. **

**Le pido una disculpa a todas mis lectoras sé que es un poco corto pero prometo escribir lo mas pronto posible para recuperar el tiempo perdido. **

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios espero que les haya gustado.

Besos y abrazos

Atte:

Kimberly Brower


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Candy estaba en un transe, no sabia si disfrutar el beso o no. Terry se separo de ella por un momento pero por alguna razón ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y le dio un abrazo. Terry estaba tan confundido ¿eso que significaba?

-¿pecosa?

-si – respondió en voz baja

-¿Por qué el abrazo?

-no se, pero quiero quedarme un momento así- dijo ella. Terry la abrazo con más fuerza por unos minutos, segundos, ninguno de los dos sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado. Candy tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos, en su mente estaba Anthony pero últimamente no podía separarse de Terry.

Candy deshizo el abrazo para quedar en frente de Terry, vio su reloj.

-¡Terry!, vámonos ya son las dos

-tranquila el restaurante esta aquí al frente

-cierto pero hay que darnos prisa, vamos- ella lo agarro de la muñeca y se lo llevo corriendo. Cuando estuvieron en frente del restaurante esperaron por 5 minutos, ya que su abuela se había detenido en una tienda.

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto abuela?- dijo Candy ayudando a su abuela con las bolsas que traía.

-es que vi una pintura que me gusto para la casa- respondió la abuela

-bueno, ¿Qué mas vamos a hacer?

-nada, ya nos vamos a la casa

-muy bien

Todos subieron al coche, Candy no se atrevía ver a Terry a los ojos, sabia que si lo veía tendría que decirle algo al respecto del beso, el trayecto del pueblo a la casa fue incomodo para los dos. Cuando llegaron Terry ayudo con las bolsas, Candy en vez de entrar a la casa fue al lago, quería poner sus sentimientos claros.

Cuando llego se sentó enfrente del lago y empezó su monologo interno.

"_Candy tienes que pensar con claridad, porque te sientes nerviosa cada vez que vez a Terry, se supone que amabas a Anthony con todo tu corazón, pero cuando volví a ver a Terry recordé los buenos momentos que viví con el y me olvide de todo el dolor que tenia, él ha sido una luz en mi camino, cuando éramos pequeños él siempre fue mi compañero de juegos, pero no sé que hacer, será que de verdad lo amo, o solo es un espejismo, será que extraño a Anthony, ¡ay! No se._

-¡Terry porque tienes que ser tan complicado!

-no se- respondió Terry- no sabia que siempre pensabas en mi- dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a lado de ella.

-engreído

-pecosa

-malcriado

-mona pecas

-grosero

-bueno ya, no quiero seguir dándote nombres porque si no te vas a enojar conmigo

-ya estoy enojada- dijo Candy

-¿Qué te hice?- dijo Terry confundido

Candy no contesto nada y se levanto de ahí, y empezó a caminar hacia su casa. Candy decidió ignorarlo por el momento para saber que sentía por cada quien.

Nueva York…

Anthony estaba viendo el techo de su habitación, pensando que tal vez nunca iba a ver a Candy, que tal vez nunca lo perdonaría por algo que él no había hecho, la extrañaba demasiado, agarro su guitarra y empezó a tocar unos acordes, después de una hora ya tenia el intro de una nueva canción, el día hoy seria diferente, él lo presentía, aunque solo faltaban dos semanas para entrar a la escuela el presentía que seria diferente. Salió de su habitación y fue al jardín se sentó el la banca donde le había dado el collar a Candy, por un momento se puso triste pero la vida sigue que tal si Candy ya se había olvidado de él, él no podía creer todo lo que le estaba pasando. Puso sus pensamientos en orden y empezó a susurrar la canción que le había escrito a Candy él no era el mejor cantante pero tenia bonita voz.

Una vez terminada la canción salió de su casa con su patineta a despejarse era lo único que necesitaba, respirar aire fresco. Él pensó por un momento en lo feliz que hubiera sido con Candy pero algo en su interior le decía que ella no era para el, por algún motivo pensó en su fastidioso primo "Terry", solo de pensar en él se sentía raro, nunca se pudieron llevar bien, era como si fueran destinados a odiarse. Desde que recordaba nunca le cayo bien, pero bueno, él no se pondría a pensar en cosas sin importancia, pero luego recordaba que su primo vivía en Londres, ¿Qué tal si se encontraba con Candy?, eso seria muy poco probable. A lo lejos vio a Aní hablando con Archie, tal vez estaban hablando de sus cosas así que no quiso interrumpir pero Archie lo vio y lo saludo.

-bello durmiente, hasta que te dignas a salir de tu casa- dijo Archie

-pues si, ya estaba cansado de estar ahí, extraño jugar futbol, y a ustedes

-nosotros también te extrañamos- dijo Aní abrazándolo, Archie se puso celoso pero sabia que todos eran amigos desde que tenían memoria así que no preocupo demasiado a parte de que Anthony no podía olvidar a Candy se notaba que tenia varios días sin dormir bien, ya que tenia ojeras marcadas pero decidió mejor no decir nada.

-bueno, ya basta de abrazos, ¿Qué quieres hacer Anthony?- dijo Archie

-no te preocupes ustedes estaban hablando, sigan yo voy a estar un rato por aquí con la patineta

-bueno, luego nos vemos, no te vulvas otra vez antisocial- le dijo Aní

En Escocia…

-¡Candy tienes que hablar conmigo!- grito Terry afuera de la puerta del baño ya que Candy se negaba a hablar con el.

-¡no!

-algún día tienes que salir del baño, a parte de que compartimos el mismo cuarto.

-puedes dormir en la sala

-¿Cómo voy a dormir en el sofá si tengo una cama?

-no se, pero no te quiero ver hoy, ¿es mucho pedir?

-si- dijo Terry- vamos sal

-pero

-Candy

-esta bien- dijo Candy resignada, el siempre ganaba. Abrió la puerta lentamente y vio que Terry estaba justo en frente de ella.

-¿bien?- dijo Terry

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Candy molesta

-quiero que me hables, ¿Por qué el cambio tan drástico?

-es que no se… me pones mal, no se- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su cama

-Candy háblame claro ¿a que le tienes miedo?- dijo el arrodillándose para quedar a la misma altura

-es que tengo miedo

-¿a que?

-a enamorarme otra vez- dijo ella viendo hacia sus pies. Terry le agarro la barbilla y subió su cara y viéndola a los ojos dijo.

-Candy, te quiero, se como te sientes cuando te vi otra vez mis emociones cambiaron, no sabia si lo que sentía era amor de hermano o no, pero hoy lo comprobé y te aseguro que yo no pienso jugar contigo, yo no quiero que sufras, no te quiero ver llorar, yo seré tu confidente en todo- Terry se acercó demasiado a la cara de Candy, ella deseaba besarlo, así que solo se hizo para adelante y se besaron por un largo rato.

-perdóname Terry, yo también te quiero y no quiero que sufras por mi indecisión.

-pecosa, yo te puedo esperar todo el tiempo que quieras, pero no me alejes de ti

-esta bien- Candy cerro el pacto con un beso en el cachete de el- buenas noches

-buenas noches Candy

Después de eso Candy y Terry desbordaban amor por todos lados, y lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la abuela de Candy, ella sabia que se querían, desde chiquitos pero no quería decirle toda vía, lo que había pasado años atrás.

Las dos semanas pasaron demasiado rápido para nuestros tortolos, no tuvieron ninguna pelea en escocia, solo era amor de jóvenes, el problema seria cuando estuvieran en clases y no se pudieran ver, pero ninguno de los dos quería pensar en eso.

Llegaron de madrugada a la casa y lo único que pudo decir Candy "al fin en casa", fue a su cuarto inmediatamente después de haberse despedido de Terry y se tumbo en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente Candy decidió revisar sus correos ya que en las dos semanas que estuvo ahí en escocia no se digno a ver su correo, vio que tenia varios mensajes de Aní pero uno que le había mandado ayer diciendo que llegaría a Londres ese día, ella se alarmo no estaba lista para ver a Aní sobretodo por que le tenia que contar acerca de Terry, con lujo de detalle, no se quería preocupar por eso en unos días. También le llego un correo de la Academia de Artes San Pablo, diciendo que habría un open house para asignar las habitaciones y el horario, ese mismo día. Candy llamo a Terry

-¿bueno?- dijo Terry

-hola Terry

-¿Qué paso?

-¿quieres ir conmigo al aeropuerto para recoger a una amigo y después vamos a la escuela?

-claro, ¿a que hora?

-a medio día

-entonces te veo en unas horas

-muy bien adiós

-adiós

Candy puso a lavar su ropa cuando termino fue a empacar sus cosas ya solo tenia un fin de semana para estar con sus abuelos, eso la puso muy triste pero ella podía estar con ellos cada fin de semana. Ella estaba tan emocionada por ver la escuela, solo la había visto en folletos y la verdad era que no podía esperar mas, pero tenia que ir por Aní al aeropuerto, no es que ella se lo hubiera pedido pero ella había sido una mala amiga y no le había hablado en casi dos meses. También se preguntaba como estaban Archie y Stear lo mas seguro es que ellos llegaran ese día pero Aní no le conto nada.

Unas horas después Terry toco la puerta de Candy y se acercó al escritorio donde Candy estaba sentada y le dio un beso el en cachete.

-hola- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

-¿Cuándo tu me digas nos vamos?

-dame 5 minutos- dijo ella levantándose de la silla, fue por su bolsa y se puso unos zapatos.- bien vámonos.

Candy y Terry bajaron las escaleras, Candy le dio un beso a su abuela y se fueron, se tardaron media hora en llegar al aeropuerto, pero no se preocuparon ya que el vuelo llegaba en 10 minutos.

Cuando empezó a salir la gente Aní inmediatamente identifico a Candy.

-¡Candy!- grito Ani, se preguntaba quien era el muchacho que estaba a lado de ella.

-hola Ani, ¿Stear y Archie no vienen?

-ellos llegan mañana

-¿Por qué?

-es que este vuelo estaba muy lleno

-bueno nos vamos- dijo Candy pero vio la mirada de intriga en Ani supo que quería- ¡ah! Él es Terry, Terry ella es Ani.

-mucho gusto Ani- dijo Terry cortésmente

-igual

Terry ayudo a Ani con sus maletas y se dirigieron hacia la escuela por el "open house"

En Nueva York…

"Ring ring ring"

-si ¿bueno?

-buenas tardes se encuentra Anthony Brower – hablo una señora

-el habla

-llamo para informarle que ha entrado a la Academia de Artes San Pablo- Hubo un silencio que preocupo a la señora que estaba hablando por teléfono.

Continuara…

**N/A- SE QUE ME VAN A QUERER MATAR, PERDONEN LA TARDANZA, YO PENSE QUE YA LO HBAIA SUBIDO Y PUES NO PERDON, PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS. **

**PD- LA HISTORIA DE RECUERDOS DE UNA EFIMERA ILUSION LA VOY A ESCRIBIR YO ASI QUE ESPERO PODER SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EL LUNES. **

**BUENO LES AGRADESCO A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA. **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA **


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Candy y Terry estaban caminando lentamente viendo el paisaje, mientras que Ani ya les llevaba mucha ventaja. La academia era grande y hermosa, tenía muchos arboles y había muchos edificios en los cuales se dividían en tres secciones: artes escénicas, plásticas, y música.

-¿Qué tanto vez pecosa?- pregunto Terry

-los árboles, me gustaría subir uno pero sé que me regañarían- dijo Candy un poco desanimada

-pues claro a nadie le gustaría tener una mona pecas por ahí subida en un árbol- Candy lo vi feo, el simplemente se empezó a reír

-eres malo- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que le saco la lengua.

-vamos sabes que lo digo con cariño- dijo el tomándole la mano

-lo se, pero bueno vamos a ver los dormitorios- dijo ella jalándolo hacia el edificio de artes escénicas. El dormitorio estaba dividido en dos partes la planta alta de los hombres y la planta baja de las mujeres, cada cuarto tenia dos camas, dos closets que tenían sus respectivos uniformes y tenían un baño.

A Candy le toco con una niña llamada Raquel que también bailaba ballet. A Ani le toco con una niña llamada Patricia.

En cambio a Terry como los hombres era número impar él tuvo la suerte de tocarle una habitación para el solo.

Cuando terminaron de ver los cuartos Candy y Terry salieron para dar un paseo por el "bosque" que había la escuela. Caminaron por unos cinco minutos y encontraron una colina que tenia una vista hermosa, en medio de esa colina había un árbol grande. Candy tenía el presentimiento de haber estado en ese lugar con Terry en el pasado, pero pensó que tal vez era solo uno de sus sueños extraños.

-Terry, ¿no te da la impresión de que ya habíamos estado aquí antes?

-no, pero se me hace familiar

-a mi también, pero bueno ya sabemos a donde venir para despejar nuestra mente ¿verdad?

-claro

-bueno vamos a buscar nuestros horarios que no somos los únicos en la escuela.

Candy y Terry fueron hacia la oficina, cuando llegaron vieron una fila con unas diez personas, cuando finalmente los atendieron Terry dejo ir primero a Candy, cuando termino el horario quedo con por lo menos dos horas de ballet diarias. Los sábados no tenía clases pero tenía dos horas de ballet, los domingos eran libres y podían irse a sus casas a pasarla en familia. Terry tenia casi el mismo horario solo que en cambio el tenia teatro, Ani tomarías todas las clases que teatro junto con Terry.

-bueno Terry creo que nos veremos todos los días- dijo Ani bromeando.

-si, solo espero que Candy no se ponga nerviosa- dijo el bromeando, los dos se empezaron a reír, Candy no le veía nada gracioso.

-bueno Ani, ¿te vas a quedar aquí en la academia o quieres ir con mis abuelos?

-quiero conocer a tus abuelos- dijo Ani emocionada

-bueno, ¿Terry nos vamos?- dijo Candy

-será un placer pecosa- Candy le dio una golpe en el brazo

-te dije que no me llamaras así

-pero eres muy pecosa

-¡Terry! No quiero discutir esto otra vez.

-ya pues vámonos

Los tres salieron y llegaron a casa de los abuelos de Candy en 20 minutos, Candy en el camino le estuvo contando a Ani muchas cosas sobre sus abuelos.

-hola abuela- dijo Candy

-hola Candy, Terry ¿y?

-ah ella es una amiga de Nueva York, se llama Ani- dijo Candy

-mucho gusto señora- dijo Ani

-mucho gusto- dijo la abuela

-bueno, Terry ¿te quedas a comer?- dijo Candy

-claro, pero vengo al rato ya que tengo que desempacar las cosas del viaje- dijo Terry

-esta bien Terry – dijo La abuela

Candy y Ani subieron hasta la habitación de Candy.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era guapo?

-porque en ese momento no me gustaba- dijo Candy

-per se ve que tienen una relación formal- dijo Ani

-no. Bueno si…pero no, es difícil de explicar

-tengo tiempo- dijo Ani intrigada

Nueva York…

-¿no me esta mintiendo?

-no, lo aceptamos ya que un estudiante no pudo venir y usted fue la mejor opción.

-muchas gracias no se arrepentirá

Londres…

-¿Todavía quieres a Anthony?

-Ani, tu lo sabes estuve enamorada de el desde que lo vi, fui tonta al enojarme con el por una bobería, pero él tampoco dijo lo contrario, ¿Qué querías que pensara?, pero el pasado es pasado y tengo que seguir Terry es mi amigo de la infancia y lo quiero.

-tu lo dijiste lo quieres pero no lo amas

-Ani tenemos 15 años, toda vía no sabemos lo que es el amor, pero te puedo decir esto, lo que siento por Terry es mas fuerte que lo que sentí por Anthony.

-bueno, aun así no te perdono que no me hubieras dicho que él era muy guapo, y tampoco me dijiste de sus vacaciones en Escocia.

-es que es vergonzoso hablar de lo que paso en Escocia, pero no pienses mal no paso nada.

-mas les vale.

-¿Cómo esta Archie?

-bien el y Stear trataron por mucho tiempo animar a Anthony para que sonriera otra vez pero fue casi imposible.

-no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento

-bueno mejor no hay que hablar de él, entonces ¿Cómo se llama tu compañera de cuarto?

-Raquel y la ¿tuya?

-Patricia, espero que sean buena onda

-pues lo sabremos en dos días, no puedo esperar a que empiecen las clases

-yo tampoco

Ani y Candy platicaron por otro rato hasta que la abuela las llamo para comer, Terry ya estaba ahí ayudando a la abuela, comieron amenamente.

Cuando la noche cayo Candy y Ani tuvieron una pequeña pijamada pero hasta eso se durmieron temprano.

Al día siguiente Candy se levanto primero fue a bañarse, cuando salió Ani todavía seguía dormida así que decidió dejarla dormir un rato mas.

Candy salió hacia el jardín y se sentó en un columpio, tenia cosas que pensar y una de ellas era Anthony que haría si no podía dejar de quererlo y lastimaba a Terry, ella no se podría perdonar todo el daño que le hubiera hecho a Terry. Pero pareció que Terry sabia que estaba pensando en el ya que unos minutos después de que ella se sentó el también salió al jardín y la vio.

-buenos días pecosa- dijo Terry para sacarla de sus pensamientos

-hola Terry- dijo Candy un poco apagada

-¿Qué tienes?- dijo el abriendo la reja que separaba sus casa, se acercó a ella y se quedo en cunclillas para que sus caras quedaran a la misma altura.

-no tengo nada- dijo ella desviando la mirada

-Candy sé que algo te pasa, dime que tienes

-Terry no te quiero lastimar- dijo ella casi llorando

-¿Por qué lo harías?

-es que Anthony….

-¿Por qué el otra vez?- dijo el parándose

-es que él es mi pasado

-pero yo soy tu presente- dijo Terry

-lo se y yo no quiero que eso cambie pero no se como voy a reaccionar si lo vuelvo a ver

-Candy si tu todavía lo quieres yo te dejo libre no quiero que estés conmigo a la fuerza

-no estoy contigo a la fuerza, yo siento algo especial por ti- dijo Candy

-¿entonces a que le tienes miedo?

-no se… no se ni lo que pienso, estoy tan confundida

-Candy te quiero y eso no va cambiar solo en un día, yo nunca te podría odiar- Candy se paro del columpio y lo abrazo y susurro "yo también te quiero". Terry se acercó a sus labios y los beso por unos momentos hasta que les falto aire.

-Terry..

-dime

-cunado empiecen las clases casi no nos vamos a poder ver

-lo se, pero encontraremos alguna manera de vernos.

-muy bien, oye me he estado preguntado ¿Por qué siempre comes en mi casa? No es que me moleste pero tus papa' no se preocupa

-mi papa' nunca esta en la casa y mi madrastra siempre esta de compras, asi que a nadie le importa si como o no, tu abuela era la única que se preocupa.

-que malo eres, yo también me preocupo por ti

-bueno pero tu eres mi novia, se supone que así sea

-engreido

-pecosa

-malcriado

-te quiero

-yo no- dijo ella sacándole la lengua

-claro que si- dijo Terry muy seguro

-no

-si

-no

-si

-cree lo que quieras- dijo ella caminando hacia su casa, él le agarro la mano y la giro, con la fuerza que la jalo ella quedo en su pecho y beso su mejilla.

-claro que me quieres

-ya te lo dije y no te lo pienso repetir

-esta bien, pero dame mi beso de buenos días

-solo porque me lo pediste- dijo ella, ella se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. – bueno nos vemos al rato

-si, todavía tengo que empacar para la escuela

-adiós

-adiós pecosa

El domingo pasó demasiado rápido. Al día siguiente a las siete de la mañana Terry paso por Candy y Ani, él le ayudo con todo el equipaje que tenia Candy.

Cuando llegaron Terry ayudo a Candy nuevamente, pero no lo dejaron pasar al área de las habitaciones así que Candy se las ingenio para cargar todo el equipaje que tenia, cuando llego a su cuarto y conoció a su compañera Raquel ella era morena de pelo castaño pero con ojos verdes casi iguales a los de Candy, también era nueva en la academia.

-yo me llamo Candy

Continuara…

**N/A- **

**PERDONEN LA DEMORA ES QUE TENIA QUE LEER DON QUIJOTE, FUE HORRIBLE, Y TAMBIEN ESTUVE ENFERMA UNOS DIAS Y CON LO DE LA ESCUELA, BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. **

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA, ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO. **

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON ANSIAS. **

**BESOS. **


	15. Refresh de la historia

Les voy a dar como un refresh de lo que ha pasado en el fic. A lo mejor varios ya se olvidaron de lo que pasa en la historia así que aquí va…

Candy era una niña de Londres que tuvo que dejar a sus abuelos y a su mejor amigo en Inglaterra ya que su padre consiguió un trabajo en Nueva York. En Nueva York conoce a Anthony, Ani, Stear, Archie y a Eliza. Ella crece feliz y enamorada de Anthony pero Anthony se hace novio de Eliza. Eliza es tal cual como la conocemos, ella siempre envidio a Candy. Candy es una bailarina de Ballet, Anthony toca la guitarra, Archie y Ani les gusta el teatro y Stear pinta. La maestra de ballet de Candy le dice sobre la academia de artes en Londres. Todos hacen una audición, el final de la audición de Candy, Anthony la besa. Al día siguiente Anthony rompe con Eliza, y le pide a Candy que sean novios. Ella acepta pero Eliza le escribe un mail y le dice que por su culpa ella y Anthony rompieron. Candy se sintió muy mal y no le dio tiempo a Anthony para explicar, así que se fue a Londres con sus abuelos. En el aeropuerto se encuentra con Terry al principio no lo reconoce, después de que les toco en la misma fila de asiento en el avión empezaron a recordar su niñez. Terry vive alado de la casa de su abuela así que se ven todos los días. Hablan como antes él le cuenta que sus padres se divorciaron y que el también aplico para la academia. Candy empieza a tener sentimientos hacia Terry y eso no se le hace correcto ya que hace poco había querido a Anthony. Terry también empieza a tener sentimientos hacia Candy. El papa' de Candy le dice que si entro a la academia. Terry también recibe una llamada diciendo lo mismo.

La familia de Candy y Terry se van de vacaciones a Escocia. Ahí Terry se le declara a Candy. Para ese entonces Candy está olvidando a Anthony y le dice que si a Terry. Después de que regresan Ani le envía un mensaje diciendo que si la aceptaron en la academia al igual que ha Archie y Stear.

Ani llega a Londres, y ese día hay un open house en la academia, así que Terry y Candy van a recoger a Ani al aeropuerto y después van a la academia. Ellas van a ver sus cuartos a Ani le toco con una niña llamada Paty y a Candy con una llamada Raquel. Candy le cuenta todo lo que ha pasado en Londres y sobre Terry. Anthony a pesar de que se le rompió una cuerda en la audición para entrar a la academia lo aceptaron por su gran talento para tocar la guitarra…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

N/A- les pido una enorme disculpa por todo este tiempo la escuela me absorbió demasiado tiempo, y pues ahorita que estoy de vacaciones aproveche espero que continúen conmigo la historia.

Bueno no dejen de leer la historia hubo un review que me desanimó por un tiempo pero les prometí que iba a terminar la historia así que no les voy a faltar a lo mejor me tarde un poquito pero es seguro de que la historia continua.

Gracias y al rato subo el capítulo 14


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

-hola me llamo Candy- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-hola, yo me llamo Raquel- dijo ella un poco tímida

-no muerdo así que tenme confianza- las dos empezaron a reírse.

En cambio Terry tenía un cuarto para el solo así que no se preocupaba por nadie más, dejo sus cosas en su lugar y después llamo a Candy para poder pasear un rato con ella por los alrededores. Fueron a caminar por la colina que habían visitado el otro día y se quedaron sentados un rato sin decir nada hasta que Terry le pregunto a Candy:

-¿te agrado tu compañera?

-sí, es muy agradable se parece mucho a mí, solo que ella es más morena que yo- dijo Candy

-Candy tu eres Blanca como la nieve, todo el mundo es más moreno que tu

-que malo eres- dijo ella empujándolo

-no te enojes pecosa o se te notaran más las pecas

-¿Por qué siempre me molestas por mis pecas?

-porque las amo… te quiero mucho Candy, creo que nunca lo deje de hacer- dijo Terry, poco a poco él se fue acercando y la beso. Candy le correspondió el beso, no supieron si paso mucho o poco tiempo pero se les hizo mágico el momento. Candy nunca había sentido tantas emociones por un beso.

-yo también te quiero Terry- dijo Candy. Terry le agarro la mano y caminaron nuevamente hacia los dormitorios pero en vez de irse al cuarto se quedaron en la sala común que está en la planta baja. Ahí es donde los hombres y las mujeres pueden hablar sin que digan algo, como ellos pertenecen al componente de artes escénicas tienen esa sala, hay otra en la de plásticas y otra en la de Música.

Raquel bajo a la sala y vio a Candy sentada en un sillón, así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella.

-hola Can…- Raquel no pudo terminar de hablar ya que vio que estaba agarrada de la mano con alguien

-¿eh?, hola Raquel – dijo Candy

- perdón, no quería molestar- dijo ella un poco apenada

-no te preocupes, no estábamos hablando de algo importante- dijo Candy. Terry tosió – claro, Raquel él es Terrence mi novio.

-hola Raquel- dijo Terry

-hola Terrence

-dime Terry-

-muy bien Terry, ¿entonces no molesto?

-claro que no- contesto Candy- quédate así platicamos los tres

-bueno, ¿Cuál es tu componente Terry?

- Teatro y el ¿tuyo?

-yo bailo ballet

-¿es tu primer año aquí?- pregunto Terry

-si

- el de nosotros también- dijo Candy

-bueno voy a caminar por ahí para conocer la escuela, nos vemos Candy

-adiós- dijo ella

-me cayó bien- dijo Terry

-espero que no tan bien- dijo Candy

-¿estas celosa?

-¿yo?, claro que no

-claro que si- dijo el

-no- dijo Candy

-bueno ya, mañana empiezan las clases y no quiero empezar- dijo Terry recostándose aún más en el sillón.

-pareces un niño chiquito que no quiere ir a la escuela, tu ventaja es que vives en el colegio sino te apuesto a que llegarías tarde.

-hahaha… me conoces demasiado

-te conocí cuando era un niño chiquito y ahorita te comportas igual que en ese entonces- dijo Candy mientras le acariciaba en cabello, él tenía el pelo no tan largo pero no tan corto, y eso le encantaba a Candy se veía muy apuesto y sobretodo sus ojos azules.

Todo en ese día fue pasando bien, Candy y Terry estaban en el comedor hasta que ella vio pasar a Archie y a Stear caminando por ahí. Ella los extrañaba pero ellos eran un recordatorio de Anthony. Ellos también la vieron pero la vieron muy cariñosa con Terry y eso no les agrado, Candy no era de esas personas que dejaban a alguien por otra persona. Se les hizo demasiado extraño él se parecía demasiado a Anthony, pero sabían que no era el por el pelo y porque él se había quedado en Nueva York por unos días y después vendría, pero no le agradaría que Candy estuviera así con alguien más.

Ellos caminaron hacia donde estaba ella con Terry.

-hola Candy- dijo Archie

-hola Archie- dijo abrazándolo y después abrazo a Stear.- ¿Cómo están?

-bien gracias- dijo Stear muy serio

-¿por qué tan serios?- pregunto Candy

-¿Quién es este?- dijo Archie directamente

-este tiene nombre- dijo Terry

-pues ¿Quién eres? Y ¿por qué estas con Candy?- dijo Archie

-en primera no te permito que me hables así… me llamo Terry y soy novio de Candy- dijo Terry muy molesto

-¿novio?- contesto Archie muy desconcertado

-si, Archie es mi novio- dijo Candy

-pero Candy, ¿Por qué dejaste a Anthony de esa forma?- pregunto Stear

- Stear no te metas en mi vida, perdón que les hable así pero por que no le preguntan a él, a mí ya no me interesa.

-sabes que Anthony viene a la Academia ¿verdad?- dijo Archie

-no me interesa, les hablo después- dijo Candy agarrándole la mano a Terry y caminando hacia afuera para tomar aire fresco.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Terry

-mis amigos de Nueva York

-eso explica mucho- dijo Terry- supongo que también son amigos de Anthony ¿verdad?

-si- dijo ella bajando la cabeza- perdón, es que…

-no te preocupes, pero ¿Por qué te reclaman a cerca de Anthony?

- es que lo deje sin darle una oportunidad de explicarme, pero en ese momento estaba molesta y no pensé las cosas simplemente me vine- dijo Candy triste

-eso explica porque me confundiste con Anthony en el aeropuerto- dijo Terry

-perdón

-no importa- dijo el abrazándola ya que él sabía que si seguía hablando se iba a poner a llorar.- vamos, no te entristezcas, cuando tú quieras me hablaras de él.

-no quiero lastimarte- dijo Candy

-no pienses en eso ahora, no te preocupes, mañana será un nuevo día y tienes que estar bien para empezar el año con el entusiasmo que siempre has tenido, y a parte porque van a empezar tus clases de ballet y no has practicado nada.

-claro que he practicado, solo que tú no me veías- dijo Candy indignada

-¿segura?, yo te vi muy relajada durante todo el verano

-si- dijo ella sacando la lengua

-bueno vamos al dormitorio para que descanses

-bueno- dijo Candy

Terry se despidió de Candy en la entrada del segundo piso ya que los hombres no estaban permitidos ahí. Candy fue a su cuarto y vio que Raquel ya estaba ahí.

-hola- dijo Raquel

-hola, ¿te gusto la Escuela?

-sí, es muy grande

-si lo sé yo la recorrí ayer y me encanto

-espero que seamos buenas amigas- dijo Raquel

-yo también, si necesitas algo, solo dime- dijo Candy

-tú también

-gracias – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

La noche llego pronto y Candy estaba en su cama acostada viendo el techo, habían pasado muchas cosas durante ese verano, pero se sentía mal porque se fue por algo sin sentido, simplemente fue impulsiva pero ella estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos hacia Terry, nunca lo había olvidado, solo por unos cuantos día que ni ella se acordaba de su nombre de lo cansada que terminaba después de sus prácticas de ballet.

En el aeropuerto de Nueva York….

-bueno papa' me voy- dijo Anthony dándole un abrazo a su padre

-te voy a extrañar- dijo su padre

-yo también papa', adiós nos vemos en vacaciones de invierno

-nos vemos hijo

Anthony se puso en fila para poder abordar el avión, ya no había marcha atrás, estaba nervioso por su nueva escuela, él estaba decidido a hablar con Candy y arreglar las cosas, pero sabía que no sería fácil.

Londres…

-Candy despierta- dijo Raquel siendo muy cuidadosa

-¿eh?- dijo ella abriendo solo un ojo

-falta media hora para entrar a clase

-¿en serio?- dijo ella, después se le vino a la mente que no tenía suficiente tiempo para bañarse, peinarse, y aparte de todo desayunar- ya voy, ya voy

-bueno te veo en clase

-muy bien, y gracias

-de nada- dijo ella

Raquel salió del cuarto y cuando llego al comedor se encontró con Terry, ella no lo iba a saludar pero él se acercó a ella.

-buenos días Raquel

-buenos días- contesto ella

-¿y Candy?

-se acaba de despertar

-si es muy dormilona, bueno te veo después

- si, adiós

En 20 minutos Candy había terminado todo y fue corriendo al área de clases, mientras iba pasando por la oficina tropezó con alguien.

-perdón- dijo ella

-no importa, ¿te lastimaste?- dijo el

-¿Anthony?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

N/A-

¡Hola!

Perdón otra vez por la ausencia, pero espero que les haya agradado.

Gracias a todas por los reviews y espero que continúen conmigo la historia

Atte.

Kimberly Brower


End file.
